Stop in Port Royal
by DCoD
Summary: When the Black Pearl returns to Port Royal, Captain Jack Sparrow and his latest fling, Zora Leighland, must come to terms with just what they mean to one another during their visit. JackOC, WillElizabeth. Better summary inside.
1. A Short Prologue

**Summary: **The _Black Pearl_ begrudgingly returns to Port Royal to get supplies. Captain Jack Sparrow and his latest fling, Zora Leighland, meet up with the Turner's; meanwhile, Zora has to face the reason she left Jamaica years ago: her parents. On top of that, the pirating pair must come to terms with just what they mean to one another during their visit. Jack/OC, Will/Elizabeth. Rated mostly for language and some slight sexuality.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any characters from said movie. If I did, boy... my hubby would be pretty annoyed with me always drinking rum with Jack. I _DO _own Zora, though, and of course, the PotC DVD and soundtrack, though sadly, both are in Canada right now._

**Author's Note: **Yes, 'tis my own Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic featuring an OC. I know, my OC is most likely considered an evil Mary-Sue, though I've tried to un-Sue-ify her as much as I could, and Jack is most likely OOC a bit too often as well. Truth be told, this is written to soothe the fuzzies in my head. If you like it and want me to continue, wonderful! Please tell me so in a review! If you don't like it want me to stop, that's cool, too! Please tell me so in a review: )

This little prologue is to gap the time between a meeting between Captain Jack Sparrow and Zora, and the actual beginning of the story. Someday, I may actually write out a prequel, simply to detail their little adventure further. For now, it serves its purpose.

Read, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Short Prologue  
**

Three years ago, Zora Leighland ran away from her parents' home in Port Royal with all the money she had in her possession and the red velvet dress on her body. She stole away on the first ship that was leaving the port city, vowing to never return. Her goal: to end up in Tortuga. The pirate stories she had learned during her childhood told her that to find the life she sought, the life of a pirate, she needed to get to Tortuga, one way or another.

For two years, the brunette girl regularly found herself hiding in large barrels or shipping crates upon whatever ship she managed to get herself on, staying within the Caribbean thankfully. Her determination paid off one summer, and the latest ship she'd snuck onto docked in Tortuga. For the next few weeks, Zora took to frequenting the Faithful Bride Tavern, where all the newest gossip reached her ears. She learned which ships would be coming in, and which famous crews would come ashore. One name had always struck her fancy, so when she heard Captain Jack Sparrow and the _Black Pearl_ would be docking in Tortuga, she spent her last few coins on a small bar of soap to wash herself up in hopes of meeting him.

Captain Jack Sparrow didn't disappoint, either.

He came into the Faithful Bride, took a seat at an empty table, and began contemplating his life while downing many a tankard of rum. However, when a young brunette woman asked him to take a seat with him, his life contemplating was put on hold. She was a might dirty, but his drunken mind didn't care much about that; to him, she looked like good company for the time being. Of course, the more he talked to her, the more he began to think she'd be good company for the night as well.

It was all too easy to get Zora to accompany Jack to the _Black Pearl_; after all, she did express her like for the sea and ships. He even drunkenly promised her a spot in his crew, not really sure if he meant it at all or not. His mind was, after all, on getting her into his bed and having his way with her. Which became a bit harder when she insisted to know her duties upon the ship. Jack, in his surprising brilliance, told her that her first duty was to help him to bed. When that was accomplished, and Jack looked to be passed out from the rum, Zora took a seat in the captain's cabin to take the chance to sleep as well. Until the captain moved from his bed to let his hands have free roam over her body; his altered thinking kept him from realizing that Zora was not asleep, and when she spoke, he fell backward onto his rear.

Somehow, he still managed to get the girl into his bed... Jack Sparrow was sure lucky that night.

The following morning, before Jack could get the chance to ask her to leave the ship, he found her hard at work, scrubbing the deck, with dirt streaks still upon her face, kneeling on her only dress. Gibbs, his first mate, eyed her wearily, holding tight to the suspicion of having women aboard; Anamaria, apparently, didn't count as a woman anymore. But when Gibbs told the captain that she'd been scrubbing for two hours already, Jack Sparrow lifted his head, looking down his nose toward the odd girl. Something, he wasn't sure what exactly, but something about her intrigued him.

Hard to imagine that a little bit of hard work early in the morning would keep a one-night bed warmer from being left in Tortuga; the moral is hard work always manages to pay off in the end.

In the months that followed, Zora worked as hard as she could to earn the right to remain part of the crew of the legendary _Black Pearl_. She did every task handed to her; scrubbing decks, helping the cook in the galley, cleaning chamber pots, sewing sails, tying knots, whatever was ordered. Often, she floundered in her chores, being caught staring at the ocean instead of doing what she was supposed to be doing, but that only made her try harder. Eventually, the crew soon began to warm up to Zora, beginning to accept her as one of them.

This drew the attention of Captain Jack Sparrow. After all, once the crew had bonded with the new girl, it'd be too difficult to dump her off at some random port. So he took to surveying her when he was sure he wouldn't be caught. He even began to show her how to properly use a sword; Zora ended up with a thin gash across her right cheek and both received cuts on their arms from this teaching experience.

Along the way, Jack Sparrow began to respect the woman as an individual, and months since their chance meeting in the Faithful Bride, the infamous captain took her to his bed again. Not as a means of release, but as a lover...

For it was obvious the pirating pair had grown to care for one another during those few months.

However, ask Captain Jack Sparrow, and he'd say nothing of the sort.

---

Now, the _Black Pearl _was sailing closer to Jamaica once again. The ship was in need of supplies, and the closest port was one neither Jack nor Zora wanted to visit. This trip, nonetheless, would be one that would enlighten both pirates to the thoughts within themselves while discovering just what they mean to one another.

Herein lies the tale of that stop in Port Royal.


	2. Back to Port Royal

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean... mainly because it'd irritate the hell out of my own pirate love. My DVD and CD are not with me, but I do own those. I also own Zora Leighland._

**A/N:** I'm playing with Jack's dialect; I hope it's still understandable enough.

And now, into the true beginning of the story...

Read, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Back to Port Royal**

The dawn came about bright as always, especially upon such a magnificent vessel like the _Black Pearl_; she had been awake for hours already, however. She had the duty of checking on the ship's progress toward port that morning, and so had risen hours before the sunrise to correct the route if needed. It had gotten her away from Jack's awful snoring, at least.

At the thought of the captain of the ship, her pink lips curved into a smile. She could only relate Jack Sparrow to a mere god among men. He was a caring and incredible lover, yet a pirate through and through, with a heart of… well, not gold, being he _WAS_ a pirate… he had a good heart, good enough to let her enter it. She'd seen him at his best and his worst, when he'd crossed blades with unsavory men and when he'd been too drunk to remember who he was, when he'd been briefly imprisoned on Cuba before he managed a daring escape, when he'd been standing at the bow of the _Pearl _in complete contentment; she had been there to see all his ups and downs, and would never trade in those memories and the feeling of love they invoked for anything. As she sat against the edge of the nets, her left arm and both legs entangled in them to keep her from falling into the rushing air over the sea, Zora Leighland prided herself in finding such a man among the true evil bastards of the world.

Her smile fell. Off in the distance, land was visible. Home. Or what had been home since she was an infant. Port Royal, Jamaica. It held only bad memories for her, but they needed supplies badly, and Jack had recently insisted they stop and check on a friend of his, one that had saved his neck a few times during his last visit. Only for Jack would Zora return to that miserable island.

The captain of the _Black Pearl _wandered from his quarters groggy and altogether in an irritated mood. The sun was always too bright in the morning, and even aboard the 'uncatchable' ship, the heat was almost overwhelming. Not to mention he hated the fact they had to stop so soon for supplies, especially in Port Royal, being he was still wanted for all his crimes. He didn't mean to escape all those times, but he was fond of living at the moment. Besides, he didn't want to be hanged if they could never get his title right.

Fixing the hat upon his head of dark, dreadlocked hair and his custom red bandana, Jack swayed his way down to check the ship over and begin the day. Some of the crew were already out and about, starting on their chores, while others were only just now staggering from their beds. One body caught his eye, and after checking with the helmsman, he ventured toward her. There was something about the way she wore his coat like she was this morning that caused him to swell with pride and adoration. He wasn't above admitting he cared for that woman, even if he still wasn't quite sure what that meant for them, though he did strive to not say such mushy things; it would utterly ruin his reputation. She was satisfied, and so he was, too.

"Tha's a dangerous seat, love," he stated, only saying so because he feared her hurting herself somehow… even though he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

Zora looked down at him, smiled, and shifted the arm she had tangled in the nets. "Why do you think I make sure I have a grip on the nets, Captain?" she returned in her sweet voice, the tone carrying a tease with it.

Jack crookedly smiled back, exposing a few gold teeth. If he could live on just seeing the woman smile, he would. She was always a beautiful sight, whether she was clean or filthy with grime like she was now, even with the thin scar across her cheek from a missed attempt at blocking a sword. Not waking to her beside him some mornings, like that one, was the first thing to put him in a mood. Easily corrected when he caught his first glimpse of her working on his _Pearl_. "Come down," he requested. "If nothing else, to suit me ego in knowing ye'll listen to me."

She narrowed her brown eyes good-naturedly. "I only listen to you because I know you will throw me to the sea if I do not, then mock me when I return aboard your ship soaking wet," was her retort.

Chuckling, he countered with, "Yes, but then ye expertly manage to best me in taunts, smooth out all the problems, and get a full day in bed with me on top of it all." It had happened at least twice now since she'd come aboard the _Pearl_.

Zora raised an eyebrow. "Not much incentive for me to come down if I do not get a full day in bed with you, is it, pirate," she said, "but because I know you worry about never getting any sex again should I fall and drown…" She untangled herself, and carefully walked along the edge until she could hop down onto the deck, lightly landing on her bare feet with one hand still clasped on the net.

Jack sighed, an actual look of relief passing over his tanned face. "Thank ye." He leaned down to gently kiss her lips, then smirked wickedly before adding, "And I could easily get all the sex I wanted should ye have fallen and drowned. I _am_ Captain Jack Sparrow, after all."

"'Tis what you think," she replied before turning to face the sea again. "After having me, you will be hard pressed to find anyone nearly so satisfying." Port Royal was coming closer, and with it, her memories. Here, she fell silent.

"Ye're so sure ye're that good," he remarked, wrapping his arms around her small waist and pulling her back against his chest. "Quite full of yerself, don't ye think?" She didn't return a comeback, but rather than revel in a victory, he only became concerned. Something was the matter, and it had to be something big for her to lose her humor. "Zora…?"

His tone brought her from her thoughts. There was a question in how he said her name. "Port Royal is a mere few hours, love," she answered softly, reaching back with her right hand to take the braids of his beard in her fingers, beginning to stroke them gently; the action had become commonplace when she worried about or feared something.

Jack rested his head on the side of her's, letting her continue with her habit; he wasn't very fond of people tugging or even touching any hair of his, but this seemed to soothe her, so he never stopped her from doing it. "They can't catch me, Zora, if tha's all this is about," he stated.

"No, 'tis not that."

"Then what?" Jack was unsure what to do now in terms of comforting her, especially since he had no idea what distressed her. He thought a kiss might help, but maybe that wouldn't be enough… ravaging her on deck held its grand excitement, but perhaps that wasn't the best course of action, either, being out of place in the way these things worked. He wished she'd tell him how to fix this already!

Zora still let her fingers stroke the braids of his beard, lightly brushing against his stubble-covered chin as she slipped back into thought. Maybe she was making too big a deal over this. After all, Port Royal was a big enough port city, and she might not run into her parents, not if she stayed with Jack and his friend. "Bad memories is all, Jack," she finally said, then tilted her head to the side and back so she could look up into his handsome face, her hand falling from his beard to rest on his hands settled around her waist. "I am more than excited to meet your friend, though."

He wasn't about to let her get off that easy, but she smiled so beautifully at him that he lost all train of thought. Damn women and their magical ways! Just as good as rum, and just as bad for him at the same time. "Aye, it should be interesting to see how ole Will and his wife are doing," he returned, a slight smirk coming over his lips. He remembered their adventure, the one that gained him possession of the _Black Pearl _again. That had been one of the most exciting times he'd had, and when everything evened out in the end, it made the experience completely worth it.

He stroked her soft, dirt-smudged cheek with a rough and dirty finger now, admiring the way she looked pressed against his body and wrapped in his arms. He had no idea what happened to him, or when he even became this soft-hearted fool. He had been one of the worst pirates in all the Caribbean, and dare he say the seven seas, but now, he felt that mattered less for him than it used to. All he knew now was that Zora and her well-being managed to occupy his thoughts more often than before. "I think it time for ye to dress properly, darling. Me coat would be much appreciated, as well."

Zora pouted up at Jack as she stepped from his arms. "Send a lady to her deathbed from the cold, will you," she muttered, slowly stripping the coat from her body, then roughly throwing it at his chest. He barely managed to catch it before it would fall to the deck boards. "You are truly an evil pirate."

Jack laughed lowly, and retorted, "Ah, but only a notorious pirate, m'dear. If I were truly evil, I would insist ye strip nude and give me a riveting belly dance, savvy?"

"Perhaps later," was her reply, followed by a wink as she headed toward their quarters. Jack smiled wickedly as he looked out over the sea to watch Port Royal come slowly closer.

* * *

It wasn't long before the _Black Pearl _dropped anchor and dropped her sails; being as famous as she was, the ship couldn't simply dock in the harbor, not without alerting the Navy, after all. The crew would have to use row boats in order to enter the port city, stock up, have their fun, and whatever else may happen. Robbery would be a possibility, being pirates and all.

Jack was lost in thought as the crew began to board the boats and lower themselves to the sea; there was a nearby cove they would row to that had an underground cave system which led right to the other side of the city, bypassing the Navy altogether. The captain was busy trying to decide the fastest route to the blacksmith's shop. There, he might be able to locate Will Turner's residence.

"For as long as you have been standing there silent, one might actually begin to think the captain has a brain in his head," Zora's taunting voice reached his ears.

"Sad when such an intelligent woman realizes that fact months after acquiring a taste for the captain's other head." Jack turned with a smirk to see his lady love dressed as a young lady should; gone were her borrowed breeches and billowing shirt, all replaced by the red crushed velvet maiden's dress of the high-society culture she was born and bred into, the very dress Jack had met her in. Only she looked so much lovelier than she had those months ago because she appeared to have matured greatly since then; her golden brown hair tumbled down her back, adorned with beads and special trinkets, and accenting her face, especially her chocolate brown eyes. A dream woman, to be sure. Or maybe more a dream phantom. Jack wasn't quite sure which title fit her best.

Zora simply smiled, watching him stare at her like he had just found some grand treasure. Jack often went into these 'trances', but she never minded; it gave her a chance to make her own appraisals of him without him realizing it. No matter how much she tried, there was never a time she could find a fault in his appearance. Everyone else in the world may have only seen a dirty, scrubby pirate, but she saw the man she fell in love with, and that made all the difference.

She stepped toward him, taking his coat from his hand, and managed to start slipping it on his arms before Jack snapped out of his daze. "Now Jack, I must insist upon one thing while we are in Port Royal," Zora stated as she rounded him, gently tugging his coat around him, brushing off any dirt, then looked up into his heavenly brown eyes, the dark kohl smudges underneath highlighting them ever so much.

Jack grinned. "And what might that request be, love?"

"Absolutely no rum." Jack's grin swiftly fell. He vaguely remembered a promise about no more rum, but he was drunk then and thinking more about pleasuring the woman before him than what he had been saying at the time. Zora giggled, and as Jack tried to sputter out some sort of protest, she took his hand and directed him toward one of the boats. The crew lowered it to the water, and they started toward the cove, Jack still trying to get his voice to work.

It wasn't until they reached the other side of Port Royal that Jack managed to speak again. "B-b-b-but no rum at _ALL_!" he said in a pleading tone. "Zora… tha's a might harsh, isn't it?"

She smiled easily, and returned, "My good sir, the last time you had more than a good amount in your system, you could not say my name the next morning. Not the best impression to make on your newest crew member, especially after bedding her, hm?"

"It's not _my_ fault ye have such a bloody unusual name," Jack pouted out. Zora ran her thumb across his sensual lips, then placed her arm through his. She did it again. Managed to make him forget everything he was thinking. He shook his head, unable to understand how she kept doing that, and ventured toward the inner part of the port city, Zora at his side. He didn't think he could ever feel as honored as he did right then, with her on his arm. That alone had him crookedly smiling as he swayed toward their destination.

* * *

**A/N:** Opinion time! What do you think so far? Like it, hate it? Please review and let me know. 


	3. Meet the Turners

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters. If I did, well... I'd truthfully be cruising around the Caribbean with my hubby-man! I **DO **own Zora Leighland, however._

**Author's Note:** I had intended to update this sooner, but I volunteered to work this past weekend, so that delayed my ability to post chapter three. However, here it is now. Please read and review!

* * *

**  
**

** Chapter Three**  
** Meet the Turners**  
**  
**

Zora had a better idea than sneaking into the blacksmith shop; while Jack pretended to be an interested customer of some sort of cooking wares, she inquired as to where to find the home of the blacksmith himself. Success was easily attained, and before either realized it, they were walking through the front garden toward the large porch of a grand house. Not nearly the size of the governor's house, mind, but glorious just the same… considering the man of the house was a blacksmith, it was remarkable. Jack knocked soundly, and the door swung open minutes later with a maid appearing in its place. Upon seeing Jack, she made to scream, but both pirates reacted quickly as two hands reached out, one to cover her mouth and the other to hold her head still. "Silly girl… scream, and the entire house may be arrested," Zora hissed. "I doubt you want that for your master."

From within, a voice called out, "Who's at the door?" Several moments later, a man appeared, neatly groomed, his clothes pressed and telling of his respected stature in society. His eyes went wide at seeing Jack. "Are you insane, Jack!" Immediately, the man pulled Jack inside, and Jack tugged Zora in after him, the maid quickly closing the door behind him. "Wandering about the streets of Port Royal, knowing your neck is forever scheduled for a hanging!"

"Supplies, mate," Jack simply returned, his eyes wandering around the foyer before continuing forward into the house, slightly in awe. "The _Pearl_ needed supplies, and Port Royal was the closest city." Jack turned his attention to the man, his gold teeth visible in a smile. "Ye aren't happy to see yer ole pirate pal, Will?"

Will Turner stared for a moment before shaking his head. "You can't stay here long," he told him. "I don't even know why you'd risk yourself like this."

Jack held up a finger, and answered, "Pirates always live for danger. That's what makes the pirate's life so exciting, the thrill of the chase, the risk of getting caught, savvy?" Will smirked, knowing what Jack said was true. "Since we were in the neighborhood… sorta… I had wanted to see how me good buddy was keeping up. I _did_ help reunite ye and yer bonny lass, remember son?" Jack flung an arm around Will's shoulders. "Ye could say without my help, ye'd never be married to her. Come now. Just the night, and we'll be gone in the morning." Jack pointed toward Zora, bringing Will's attention to her for the first time. She was busy tracing a design on a vase. "Just think, boy… someday, ye can claim ye let someone famous like her sleep in yer wonderful home when she had been but a nobody."

Zora had been admiring the house while the two were conversing. She didn't want to intrude her presence on them if they were catching up or arguing, whatever they were up to. She was in her own world at the moment, remembering small conversations between herself and an old friend about a boy named William Turner. When the words 'like her' were uttered, she looked over her shoulder to see Jack pointing at her. "Me?" she returned. "What will _I_ be famous for, pray tell? Slicing your throat to keep you from doing anything stupid?" At this, Will smiled; that woman was something already.

"I don't know," Jack responded in a swift breath, waving his hand in a flopping, careless manner. "Marrying the famous captain of the _Black Pearl _or something. We'll think up a story later." Neither man noticed the way Zora retained her tongue as a slightly crestfallen look appeared on her face. By then, the governor's daughter had appeared.

"Bless me, is it Jack Sparrow in my house?" Elizabeth stated, a smile on her face as she stepped in beside Will. "I half expected you to be continuously passed out in Tortuga these days, drunk off all the rum you bought with all the money you've stolen."

Jack smirked, bowed slightly, and returned, "My heart bleeds at yer thoughts of me, m'lady."

His words were lost on Elizabeth as she noticed the oddly familiar woman standing toward the side to let Jack have his moments. It took her several moments to place a name with the face, but when she did, her shock was very evident. "Zora Leighland," she said, going toward the other woman. "Why, it's been ages since I've seen hide or hair of you!"

Zora paused a moment, then smiled widely; just the old friend she'd been thinking about a short while before. She hadn't even noticed Elizabeth enter the foyer as she was still tumbling over Jack's quick words. "Elizabeth Swann?" she remarked. "Ah, but Turner now, is it not?" Elizabeth nodded with a grand smile. "My, it has been some time…" Zora remembered classes with Elizabeth, the times they shared before she had begun to take the thought of running away to Tortuga seriously.

Jack and Will stood watching the two women begin to quickly converse, Elizabeth hastily catching Zora up on the governor and the disaster that had been the engagement to Commodore Norrington, whom had only been a captain when Zora was last in Port Royal. "So they know one another," Jack said, one hand resting on the handle of his sword while the other hung on his coat. He wasn't sure that was good news in the long run.

"So it seems," Will answered, smiling at how animated Elizabeth became when she really got to chatting, then rubbed the bridge of his nose. Harboring pirates could lead to serious problems, but then again, Jack _DID _help Will out. Elizabeth was quite taken with Jack's woman friend, so he was already outnumbered. "One night, Jack; that's all I can promise."

Jack placed his hands together, and bowed slightly again. "Thank ye, thank ye. It's greatly appreciated."

"Will, darling, I'm going to take Zora around Port Royal," Elizabeth informed her husband, taking a bonnet from its hook to place it on her head. Her maid handed her mistress her drawstring purse before the lovely woman smiled and kissed Will. "We shouldn't be more than a few hours. Enough time for you and Jack to catch up."

Jack blinked rapidly, then started to raise his hands in protest, holding up his index and little fingers mostly. "I'm not sure tha's such a good idea, Will, letting those two women go off shopping," he said hastily. He certainly didn't want Elizabeth giving Zora any sort of ideas about him. "They… they might come back with the entire city."

Zora reached Jack's side, stood on her toes, and planted a kiss on his lips to silence him. "For a carefree pirate, you worry an awful lot," she remarked with a teasing smile. She playfully tugged on one of the braids of his beard before following Elizabeth out the front door.

That was three times in one day already! Jack feared he might always be powerless against her.

Will had watched the interaction between Jack and Zora with intrigue, hiding the shock he felt at the way Jack looked as Zora walked away from him. When the front door closed and the maid returned to her duties, Will chuckled, and stated, "Hell must have frozen over. Jack Sparrow has fallen _in love_ with his latest bar wench."

At this, Jack snapped out of his reverie, glaring over at Will. "She's no wench, Turner. Not much more than be yer Elizabeth."

"Then tell me, Jack," Will said, leading him to the study, and taking a seat, "just where did you meet her?"

Jack took a seat across from Will after carefully inspecting the material. Something expensive, no doubt. "Tortuga," he gruffly returned. "In the pub."

"But she's not a bar wench?"

"Does she _LOOK _like a whore to ye?" Jack asked, exasperated. He figured Will would understand, being the sensitive type of man he was, but maybe he was wrong in that assessment.

Will fell silent, looking his friend over. He was a completely different man than the one he had saved from hanging a few years before. He understood that love changed men sometimes, but he never believed it would have the same effect on a pirate like Jack, nor that drastic of an effect. "So you _do_ love her, then?" he finally asked.

"I'm not sure." The famous pirate sighed, and leaned back in his seat, throwing a leg across the arm of the chair as his back leaned against the other along with the chair back itself. "My morning begins with the first sight of her," he replied softly. "It doesn't matter what she's doing, whether it's sleeping at my side, scrubbing the deck of the Pearl, slapping the taste out of me mouth along side Anamaria…" Will chuckled, "whatever it be, it starts my day." Jack trailed a finger down one of the braids of his beard, lost in thought as he spoke. "I strive to be good to her, to show her as best I can what I feel for her. There just aren't words for it, mate."

"Love is all the vocabulary you need, Jack," Will responded. "Trust me, I know what you mean." He sighed, and continued with, "Still, I don't know if you know what you're getting into. She is… well, she's a lady, not a pirate."

Jack smirked with a scoff, and returned while flicking his hand about, "She's what every pirate wishes they could be, a true one. She fancies the sea and the risky life a pirate lives. She's most comfortable aboard the _Pearl_, and isn't afraid of guiding her through the roughest summer storms. It isn't about the pillaging and plundering and whatnot most pirates think of with her; she is the heart of a pirate, and she may look the part of a high-class lady, but she'll always be a pirate at heart." He winked, and added, "Besides that, she managed to do the undoable in robbing me of everything, money, clothes, senses, heart… No pirate that I've been privy to meeting has managed to do that."

Will couldn't help but laugh in surprise. Never had he known Jack to be so easily robbed of anything. Mutiny had him outnumbered when he lost the _Pearl_, and that had been a struggle as well. "I must give her credit, then," he said, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees as he cleared his throat. "Look, Jack, I must be honest. I don't think she's a good influence on you." Jack gave him a sideways glance, strangely intrigued by what reasoning Will could give him. "I mean, you are a pirate, first and foremost. She's made you soft, and that could easily lead you to the noose. On top of that, it's like robbing the cradle. She has to be about half your age. That could get you more trouble than you bargained for, especially with being a pirate."

Jack was close to drawing his sword on Will; what gave him the right to state who he should love and who he shouldn't? "Ye're trying to unsettle me," he simply said, easing the grip on the sword handle. "Will, ye know ye should never unsettle a pirate." A smirk slid onto his lips. "Ye claim to know what it feels like, this love feeling. Why do ye insist on raining on my parade? Why do I even bother… ye're a eunuch, for God's sake."

Will glared in return. "I am _NOT_ a eunuch." How many times would he have to defend himself against Jack's strange ideas?

"For all yer protesting, I'm beginning to think ye really are." Jack stood, striding toward the mantle in his swaying manner, irritated by Will's statements of his relationship with the lady pirate. "Zora and I are… well, I don't know what we are, but I do know we're happy together. Age never bothered us before, and I doubt it ever will."

"But she's practically mine and Elizabeth's age," Will interjected. "You're fifteen, twenty years older than us, at the very least. It has to come up sometime."

Jack swiftly turned to Will, almost falling over. "Stop being so dramatic about it." He very well knew about the age difference, and to him, it seemed no different than how marriage was handled in this hypocritical society; it was far worse on land, anyway. It didn't bother either Zora or him before, only now when Will continued to press the matter. It was time to end this annoying little heart-to-heart. "Let me put it to ye like this, son," he retorted, his hands on his waist after steadying himself. "That young woman has ole Jack Sparrow willing to throw away the life of a pirate to keep her happy, savvy? I would gladly give up all the bounty, all the whores, all the rum in the world if she told me to do it. She be the ultimate treasure."

Will blinked, finally realizing the full impact this single woman has had on Jack. "You'd give up rum to be with her?"

A half-smirk settled on Jack's face. "Well, maybe not completely; a man needs his leisure. Though there was the first night I met her that I made a half-drunken promise to give it up. She's had a chore of keeping me to it."

"Jack Sparrow… it's safe to assume you have almost been completely tamed." Will laughed aloud, and Jack simply grinned.


	4. Interruption from the Past

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters. Though sometimes, I wish I did 'cause I absolutely love how they dress. I'd borrow their clothes all the time. cough Anyway, I **DO**, however, own Zora Leighland, her parents, and Charles Malrice._

**Author's Note:** Thank you to **immortalwizardpirateelf-fan **and **williz** for their reviews. It made my day seeing those in my inbox. Yes, Jack is odd in this story, but I mentioned that he'd be OOC a lot more than I liked. Hopefully, it doesn't hurt the story too much. To everyone else who may still be reading this story, please, please, PLEASE review! I'd like to know people's thoughts on how I'm doing and whether or not I should continue posting it. 

I hope you all like this chapter, as it delves more into the plot of the story, finally. I know, it took long enough, right? Sorry about that. I like to write stupid fluffy-type things to get a story rolling. Anywho... onto chapter four.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Interruption from the Past**

Elizabeth and Zora stopped and sat in the shade of a tree close to the main avenue after an hour and a half of shopping. "I can't believe it's been three years since we last saw one another," Elizabeth stated, removing her bonnet to relieve herself of the heat.

"Time does fly these days," Zora agreed, then smiled. "After all, three years ago, you and Will were only friends, if I remember correctly, and your father would not hear of his daughter marrying anyone not wealthy enough to support you after he left this world."

Elizabeth grinned. "Yes, well, things change," she remarked, shooting her a sly glance. "Although it doesn't seem you have, much. Still the daydreamer, but you finally accomplished your dream. Becoming a pirate on the sea. Even better, you've become a member of the crew of the _Black Pearl_, a notorious pirate ship captained by the famous Jack Sparrow."

"Indeed," Zora replied, her eyes halfway closing in thought and memory of the months she spent out at sea.

The dreamy look on her friend's face didn't pass by Elizabeth. "Zora… I must know," she said. "How did you and Jack become…"

"Lovers?" Zora supplied, and Elizabeth nodded sheepishly; the two women shared the same sort of curiosity when it came to men that it was rather easy for them to complete each other's thoughts. She smiled, settling her chin on her propped-up hand. "I have no idea whatsoever. I just remember seeing Jack in the pub on Tortuga, sitting at his table, talking to him, then suddenly, I was becoming a member of the _Black Pearl_'s crew and Jack Sparrow's latest conquest. Sadly, I admit to fearing 'twas a one-night deal, and the thought broke my heart. I should have realized then I loved the pirate, but it took me two more months for that fact to become obvious." She sighed, and smirked. "I digress, off subject. 'Twas a surprise when I found Jack did not want to let me be a one-night bed warmer, but actually let me remain on his ship as part of the crew. Ever since…" She shrugged. "I had to earn my place aboard the _Pearl_, like any other of the crew, but," Here, Zora smiled wistfully, "being able to earn the respect and roving eye of Jack Sparrow was quite the reward."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "I can see Jack as the type to charm a lady away from her senses," she stated, fanning herself slightly with her hand, though it did little good. "I spent a day on a deserted beach with him once, and when he wasn't passed out from the old rum he'd been consuming, he was trying his damnedest to seduce me from my undergarments." She laughed. "If I weren't so concerned with Will's life being threatened by truly hideous pirates, I believe it may have worked, too."

"He waited until I appeared asleep, though I was not," Zora related with a giggle at the memory. "Shocked him onto his arse when I caught him."

Elizabeth laughed again, easily being able to imagine Jack trying to fondle the sleeping woman and falling backward with shock when she saw him. Once her giggles subsided, the daughter of the governor then leaned forward a bit. "Tell me, Zora. Is Jack…"

Zora feigned innocence as she replied, "A lady never tells." At the pout on Elizabeth's face, a coy smile took her lips. "I will say this, though. Jack has quite an imagination." This bit of information pleased Elizabeth, needing her piece of gossip that she would be bound to never tell another soul. Zora sighed, and glanced off, seeming to fall into a daze of sorts. In a light voice, she added, "Just thinking of him, the way he looks in the sunlight, in the moonlight, or when he is sleeping peacefully, the way he moves and speaks, the way he commands his crew, even thinking of his name, it gives me chills, tingles really, and I cannot wait to be at his side again. There are times were I cannot breathe or speak when thinking of him."

Elizabeth reached out to pat her hand gently. "You've fallen so far in love with him, Zora," she said. "Maybe more than even you realize. I can see it plain as day, but… it troubles you."

At this, Zora looked out toward the sea between a couple buildings. "It does indeed," she responded in a near whisper. "'Tis like I cannot begin to live life until I see Jack's face in the morning. He is the first thing I want to wake to and the last I want to see before I sleep. I feel like I cannot tell where he ends and I begin, we have grown so close, and I fear more and more every day that he may not feel as deeply as I do. He is a pirate when all is said and done, and pirates do not love, much less marry."

"You want to become the wife of Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked in mild shock. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised, but to hear anyone wishing to marry that uncouth man would stun even the most well-prepared being.

Zora smiled softly, her fingers sweeping through the soft grass they sat upon. "Aye," she simply answered. Elizabeth couldn't find words to try to talk Zora out of that train of thought; she looked too happy. All she could do was smile at her and nod in understanding. After all, Elizabeth had been in a similar position not too long ago.

The sound of a familiar voice behind her caused Zora to freeze, her eyes to narrow, and Elizabeth to grow concerned at the paling of her friend's face. "Zora, is that you?"

Before the governor's daughter could say anything, Zora slowly turned to look over her shoulder. Standing mere steps from them were her parents, her mother having done the speaking. More shocking was that beside them stood the man she detested the most, Charles Malrice, a lieutenant in the Royal Navy and the man her father handpicked to… She dropped that train of thought, knowing it would only cause an unwanted scene. Instead, she put on a fake smile, and nodded in answer to her mother's question at last.

Mrs. Carrie Leighland rushed forward, and embraced her long-lost daughter as the two young women stood from the ground. "By God, it does my heart good to see you!" she stated quickly, pulling back to glance her over. She clucked her tongue slightly at the sight. "Still in the dress you ran away in, daughter? And look at how thin you have become… what have you been doing with yourself these past few years, dear?" The older woman gasped as her hand came up to her cheek. "Is that a scar on your face!"

Zora managed a real smile this time, more at her memories than of the pretentious act of concern her mother was putting on. "I have acquired a steady working job aboard a magnificent sea vessel," she answered, drawing her mother's hand from her cheek. She saw the look of disgust that quickly crossed over all three faces.

Her father, Richard, came to stand beside his wife and daughter. "Which one would that be, Zora?" he asked with an uneasy look. Both he and Carrie were unsettled by any mention of the sea and its ships.

"Oh, you would not know it, father," Zora immediately returned. "After all, I know how little you care about such things."

"Perhaps I may know of it?" Malrice interjected.

Zora regarded him slightly; if it were possible, she believed he had grown more pompous than before, which was quite a challenge since she had already believed he was the most arrogant creature in the world. "Perhaps, but I wish to not speak of work," she replied. "I am here on a port stop, and I was enjoying my visit with Elizabeth." At her name, Elizabeth smiled politely, and nodded once in silent greeting, fidgeting in discomfort.

One didn't need to know the history of the four individuals to feel the thick tension surrounding them.

Malrice sneered ever-so-lightly. He had heard the tale of the governor's daughter and her abduction by pirates, becoming friends with some, even marrying one. The woman had demoted herself greatly. "In any case, Miss Leighland, it's a pleasure to see you again," he said, sweeping down at the waist in a bow, removing his hat to reveal his powdered wig. He took her hand in his, and kissed the back like a gentleman would. "I have missed your company terribly."

There was something in his voice that caused a shiver of revulsion to travel through Zora's spine, and to keep it hidden, she forced herself to say without thinking, "Ah, but it shall not be 'miss' much longer. I am happily affianced to a fine gentleman whom also sails on the ship I help crew."

Neither parent looked pleased about this news, and certainly, neither did Malrice. "Well then, Zora," Carrie finally spoke. "Come by tonight with your fiancé, as we are throwing a party for your father's birthday. I am sure we would be delighted to meet this man you deem worthy for your hand in marriage."

"Yes, especially after we had chosen someone suitable for you," Richard added, a colder tone to his voice.

"The Turner's are more than welcome to come as well," Carrie stated.

"We shall, thank you," Zora responded, then slightly inclined her head. "Until tonight." Her parents and Malrice headed off, and Zora turned around to face Elizabeth again, giving her friend an apologetic smile

Elizabeth blinked slowly, again surprised. "You lied straight-faced to your parents, Zora," she finally managed to say. "Worse yet, how are you going to get Jack to agree to this charade you want him to put on?"

"Dear Elizabeth, please, leave that to me to think of," Zora implored softly, then smirked sardonically. "Especially since I will need your advice on clothing. We will need to go into a few more stores before heading to your home. After all, I cannot wear this to tonight's festivities, and I am sure you and I both know Jack has no 'Sunday best' attire of his own."

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter, telling Jack the truth... and what's this about a bath? Please review, my friends! 


	5. Time to Tell Jack

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pirates or anything having to do with said movie. See, if I did... I'd be someplace really cool and snuggling with my hubby-man. I **DO** own Zora and any characters not featured in PotC._**  
**

**Author's Note: **Yes, it's insane... another update! Well, all the better for you, my loyal readers, should I have any at this point. Quick comments for my reviewers (whom all get cookies for reviewing, yay you!)

**_dugadugabowbow_**: Thank you, glad you're enjoying it. And yes, I love the name Zora too; it fits perfectly with the character, which was rather a happy coincidence really.

**_Brigitte_**: Ah, yes... well, I must apologize, because this chapter has run a bit longer than I thought it would, and the bath scene will be in the next chapter. Sorry, mate!

**_writerplus_**: Thank you so much for your review! It's good to know people are enjoying this story, as I originally thought it was something to help me with my obsession with PotC, and Captain Sparrow in particular. Thankfully, Zora's come along better than I thought she would since I started creating her. And yes, I'm trying to make their relationship flow like any normal one would (or as close as it can be, considering...). I do, however, think I made Jack a bit too mushy for your liking, but who knows? It's incredibly difficult to keep that man in character, I tell ya... hehe, hope you enjoy this update, in any case, and hope you'll keep reading.

Now, this chapter is mostly just explaining about Zora, and it seemed rather slow to me, and is terribly long (especially with this note!), so I'll stop typing and let you get to reading... enjoy, and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Time to Tell Jack**

At the manor, Jack and Will were engaging in a sword fight in the backyard… for old time's sake. Will had managed to improve, throwing in some tricks of his own, and even made sure to avoid any of Jack's pirate tricks, though this time, there was no bag of hot sand to cheat with. On the other hand, Jack had learned to fight a fairer fight, though it was difficult to teach an old pirate a different habit. They came to a stalemate before deciding to return to the study.

"I must say," Jack stated, reclaiming his seat in the same manner, one leg over an arm, leaning back against the other, "ye've certainly gotten better since our last duel."

"And you've learned to stop relying on cheating methods," Will returned with a smirk. Jack rolled his eyes slightly, and nodded; it wasn't something he was proud of admitting to. Taking his seat, Turner took a drink of tea before returning an eye to the pirate captain. "May I ask you something, Jack?"

"If I say no, ye'll just ask it anyway," he retorted with a slight curl of a smile, then flopped his hand at Will. "Go on, then."

Will took a few extra moments to get his thoughts in order. He didn't like prying into other men's affairs, especially a pirate's, but he was concerned about Jack's well-being. As far as pirates went, Jack Sparrow was a good man, and he deserved what every good man should have: a good and full life. Will wasn't entirely convinced this Zora would help Jack achieve that. "You do know that pirates don't marry, don't you?" Although no mention of marriage ever came up when the two men were discussing Jack's newest interest, Will was certain the matter would come up eventually, and he wanted to hear Jack's opinion on the possibility.

Jack watched Will for a moment, mulling those words over in his head, but the pirate simply cracked a smile. "Oh, I know quite well what a pirate does and does not do, Will," he responded slowly. "Fact is, the best pirates eventually marry. William Turner married yer mother. Ye married the young missy Elizabeth. That seems enough incentive for me to at least consider the option."

Nodding slowly, Will began to smirk. It still astounded him that Jack, of all people in the world, had declared to have found a true love - or something close to it. "Just wanted to make sure you knew what you could eventually get yourself into," he replied.

The opening of the front door and the melodic sound of female voices cut any further talk on the subject. Both men stood from their seats to venture toward the foyer. They arrived in time to see the numerous bags being taken up the stairs. "I told ye they might buy the entire city," Jack said firmly, watching the uncountable amount of purchases being taken away by the maids.

"Oh, we did no such thing, Jack," Elizabeth returned with a smirk. "We only bought maybe three quarters of Port Royal. We decided to be generous enough to leave a quarter for the other residents."

Will chuckled, and said, "That was very kind of you, Elizabeth." She smiled at him as she went to his side.

"Still, tha's…" Jack tried to calculate in his head what that might be between the two women. He soon resorted to counting on his fingers, but he still couldn't get a number.

Zora smiled softly, and offered, "Three-eighths for each of us."

Jack opened the eye that had been closed in concentration to stare at her. After glancing down at his fingers again, he looked up at her once more, and managed a half-smirk. "Aye, of course," he replied, slightly embarrassed at his lacking mathematical skills, but also relieved at not having to come up with the answer for it might have hurt his brain. "Tha's a lot of… purchases."

Zora didn't return an answer, just merely nodded in agreement. Knowing they would need some time alone, Elizabeth slipped her arm through her husband's, and said, "Will, darling, I believe I need some tea. Come with me to the kitchen, will you?"

"But we have tea out-" Will started to reply, but with the look from his wife that said he shouldn't argue and that all would be explained soon enough, he let the statement drop. He sighed, nodded, and led her toward the kitchen.

"Wonder what's their problem," Jack said as he watched the two leave. "Would hate for that little love thing to dissolve, especially after all the trouble they were." He smiled a roguish smile, his gold teeth flashing.

Zora sighed silently, and took Jack's right hand in her's, her fingers pressing against the leather cloth covering his palm as she led him toward the back gardens. "Jack… we need to talk," she told him softly.

Jack's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise when she stopped tugging him after her once they were outside. "I take it this isn't the time to ask if ye need any help undressing, is it…" he murmured, trying and failing to hide his amused smirk.

Not even his jesting changed her mood. "Sit down, love," she gently commanded. When Jack had taken a seat at the patio table, Zora came to his side, leaned down, and placed a kiss on his sun-browned forehead. "I do not wish to harm you, know this, but I have to tell you a good deal of… bad memories that has come to haunt me today." She struggled to get her words out, but she had to in order to get Jack to understand.

The pirate, realizing it was time to be serious, took her hand in his, and placed her soft fingers to his lips. "Just tell me, Zora." She nodded, and took a seat beside Jack, taking a deep breath as she collected herself. She promised herself to save her tears until the end so that she may be able to say everything she needed to say.

There was only one way to begin. "I was conceived on the sea, on my parents' crossing from England to Jamaica, to here; perhaps the first of many reasons as to why I am the way I am. Something on that trip made a lasting impression, enough to make them fear the ocean and all the excitement and adventure it holds. They would never tell me what it was, but I have a suspicion that it had something to do with pirates. Maybe that is why they hated how I fancied life at sea and how curious I was about the pirating world. As soon as I was old enough, they shackled me into the land life. They placed me in the best schools, then also made sure I attended charm school in order to learn how to live in society as a lady; that is where Elizabeth and I met and became friends. Oh, what a relief it was to know there were others that had a strange fascination with the sea and its pirates. She knew the code, I knew the legends, and we frequently exchanged them." Zora quirked a tiny smile. "In fact, 'twas the stories of you and the _Pearl_ that held our attention most times."

"Ah, even then, ye knew ye were obsessed with me," Jack interjected, a gleaming smile on his face.

Zora nodded with a very light giggle before she returned to seriousness. "Word reached my parents about my strange behavior. Being the governor's daughter, Elizabeth was allowed her faults; I was not, considering all knew my parents hated anything to do with the sea and pirates and ships. It was then that my father hand-selected a suitor for me, one that would keep my interest simply because he was in the Navy, and one that suited my parents because they knew him well enough to know that he could force me to grow up. He was an officer of the Navy, after all." She looked off into the distance, toward the harbor. "You once asked me what had been the most disgusting thing I had ever done. Do you remember that morning?"

Jack smirked as he leaned back in his chair, propping his legs up on the table, crossed at the ankles. "I do remember," he answered. "I asked, ye never answered, but ye did take me mind away from it with how yer mouth teased me relentlessly before stopping all contact. I had to pin ye down to get any release… which I know ye very well enjoyed."

"I did not answer because the answer only makes my blood boil with anger and disgust," Zora stated, standing up to wander toward the edge of the pavilion, gazing out at the garden now. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes, and she blinked them back as she continued. "It was allowing someone else to decide who was to take my most sacred treasure… my virginity."

Jack's feet slipped off the edge of the table, hitting the floor loudly. The pain shooting from his heels was hardly noticeable considering all his concentration was now on Zora. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what she was going to tell him, but he sensed she needed to talk this out. Unresolved issues tended to tear people apart, and that was one of the last things he wanted to see happen to Zora. Just as he was about to ask her to continue, she started to speak again.

"I had just turned seventeen months before. The governor was throwing some big party; I do not remember why, but he had invited my family. There, my father introduced me to his hand-picked suitor, Charles Malrice. Let me tell you, Jack, this man makes you appear every bit as modest as the most innocent and naïve school girl. He was always very arrogant, and being a lieutenant for the Royal Navy did not help matters. My parents insisted he and I spend time alone that night, and so, I had become his arm candy for several hours at that party while my parents returned home. Elizabeth tried to get her father to pry him away so that I could breathe and perhaps escape, but nothing worked."

She swallowed hard before taking another deep, haggard breath. "After the party had ended, Malrice took me home. My parents told him to stay and visit for a while, tell them how the party went, and so forth. I immediately went to bed; I was worn out, and I had plans to solidify, plans of running away to Tortuga. Hours later, I was awakened by my door squeaking open and swiftly closing, the lock being thrown into place. Sitting up, I found Malrice coming across my room to my bed, and when he got there, he wasted no time in removing all clothing, holding me down, and stripping me of my dignity."

Jack watched her body language as she told her tale. She had reached out to hold herself up against a pillar, her hand tightly holding on until her knuckles were ghost white. Her voice had gotten soft and strained, and her shoulders slumped as if a major weight were placed upon them. Scrambling from his seat, Jack went toward her, placing his hands lightly on her shoulders. He supposed he should hold her close and soothe everything away, but at the moment, he wasn't sure that was exactly what she'd want from him.

Zora had been lost in the nightmare that had been that night, and only came out of it from Jack's touch. She glanced back slightly, not completely turning her head to the side. "It hurt more than I can explain, and in more ways than one," she whispered, trying to keep her tears at bay, letting her free hand touch one of his. "It hurts worse now, knowing it should have been you to have that honor, Jack. It should have been you." She swallowed again. "I-I did not know what to do, how to act, anything, so I laid there, tears coming from my eyes, letting him do it. He certainly was not going to educate me." She wiped a tear that had left her eye off her cheek. "First times are supposed to be unique and mind-blowing, slow and fulfilling, loving and tender, something you will not ever forget."

"Unless ye're drunk, like I was," Jack stated, trying to ease the tension around her with a little humor. Zora only tightened her grasp on his fingers. The pirate captain brushed his thumb over the back of her neck, trying to soothe her without being too physical; the incident scarred her, and Jack was at a loss on how to make everything better.

Again, she looked out toward the horizon. "I have nightmares still of it, so I doubt I should ever forget it. I digress… the next morning, I learned my parents had made arrangements for Malrice to take my virginity, hoping to force me into growing up quickly and marrying to save my honor and name. The following night, I stole away on a ship, and for the next two years, I made a life of being a stowaway on ships that berthed in the Caribbean, hoping one may one day take me to Tortuga. It worked, obviously; else, we would not be standing here, having this conversation."

"Tell me something, Zora," Jack said, pulling her closer against him now, wrapping an arm around her collarbone while he let a forefinger caress her cheek; she didn't protest, so he figured it was alright to do so. "Why _are_ we having this conversation? We were perfectly fine in _not_ knowing everything about our pasts and decidedly liked creating a present far better."

Zora loosened herself from him enough to turn and face him, looking up into his expectant brown eyes. Oh, how she'd hate this day and the humiliation this would be bound to bring him. All for her selfish and foolish pride and need for vengeance. "As Elizabeth and I were catching up during a break in shopping, they came by," she stated. "My parents and Malrice. I told them I spent the last three years working on a ship, and that I was engaged to a perfectly suitable gentleman whom also worked aboard the ship. They invited me, my fiancé, and Elizabeth and Will to my father's birthday party tonight; 'tis supposed to be some big, fancy to-do thing."

"Ah," Jack simply replied, running his fingers along his mustache, having nothing else to contribute. He feared he knew where this was going, and already, he hated it. To be sure, he asked, "And who _is_ yer fiancé, exactly, Miss Leighland?"

She could tell he was miffed, maybe even angry. He only called her that when he was jesting or truly peeved, and she would bet her life that it definitely wasn't the former. "I was hoping you would be willing to play the part," she answered as gingerly as possible, twisting the tip of a forefinger between the forefinger and thumb of the other hand. "You have been known to impersonate several people during your time, all a more difficult role than that of a finely-groomed gentleman."

If he didn't feel so deeply for her, Jack would've strangled her with bare hands before pulling his pistol out on her. Instead, he took very deep breaths to keep his temper under control, his cheeks puffing out a bit. He turned from her, and started to pace. The audacity, the nerve, the – _ARGH_! It hurt to try to understand and reason through this request. As if being banned from drinking rum wasn't bad enough…

Zora went to him, grabbing him by the elbow to stop his pacing. "Jack, I apologize," she said gently, sincerely. "I made the lie without thought, and it is going to cost us both. I fully expect things to never be well with us again after this, and you may very well be criticized by your crew should you be spotted. All I can offer in return is the fact you can still be yourself, just look groomed, my gratitude for doing such a thing, and a bottle of rum I bought for you, along with the clothes to wear tonight."

A bottle of rum sounded excellent at the moment, but he would have to survive the night to enjoy it. "I've been in worse situations, I suppose," Jack finally stated, rubbing his face with his hand. "I bet there's a bath involved here as well, isn't there…"

"The maids were instructed to heat water in a tub basin as soon as Elizabeth and I stepped in the door," Zora answered softly. "Come then." She headed back into the house, and a few paces behind, Jack followed. At the top of the staircase, Jack took her wrist in his hand, forcing her to stop and look at him. After a brief pause, he raised a hand to brush a few stray tears from her cheek, then leaned down and kissed her deeply.

She had been wrong about one thing; things would always be well between them, no matter their arguments and differences, and nothing could change that. Jack knew it, and right then, Zora knew it, too.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know.. I'm sorry. This chapter is long and I had to push some things off for it. The bath _IS _in the next chapter though, I promise. Please, review and tell me whether you liked the chapter or not, and constructive criticism is always appreciated! 


	6. A Bath and a Party

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any recognizable characters; if I did, do you really think I'd be sitting at the computer so much? I'd be partying with my hubby-man, drinking Canadian, eating pizza, and playing pool._

**Author's Note:** Yes, 'tis another update. I like putting these chapters up, and hoping that people are reading them. I know people are at least looking at the chapters, based on the hit counts. But to those that reviewed, THANK YOU!

**_Brigitte:_** Look, it's the bath! Thought you'd like to know.. hehe. Enjoy the chapter, deary.

**_Mg-Nashisko: _**Glad you're enjoying the story so far, MG. And to clarify, a eunuch is a male whom has no 'male bits', we'll say. Btw, I've been reading one of your stories, "A Bet to Turn Events". I feel awesome now that I've got someone I'm reading reading me! Yay!

**_williz:_** Yes, I'm trying to update with a relatively good pace so my readers don't lose interest - I don't like disappointing people. Here's another chapter for you to enjoy!

Now then, I hope you all like reading this chapter. Personally, I love the part of the bath; it's simple and comical, as well as sweet. And guess what - Norrington makes an appearance! Now, onto the chapter... and please, REVIEW!

_Brief Warning: Minor sexual content._

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
**A Bath and a Party**

The large tub basin of hot water was in one of the guest rooms, where Zora's purchases had been taken, the room they would be using for the night. When they reached the room, Zora shut the door behind them, and helped Jack undress, managing to quell her desire to tease his body as she had so many times before; a difficult battle that was. After Jack settled in the tub, Zora knelt down, and began to bathe him.

As much as Jack hated the idea of a forced bath, his anger was quickly dissolving with every movement Zora made with the cloth on his tanned body. He even smirked when he noticed how she was struggling to not succumb to her lust, and he certainly wasn't going to make it easier on her. His body was reacting to her touch as it always did, and Jack made sure Zora knew about it with gyrations that lifted his obvious pleasure above water or brushed it against her arm.

Zora tried her damnedest to not give in, no matter how much Jack teased her. To be sure that he wouldn't win, Zora quickly finished rinsing the soap from his skin, and started to work on his hair. Immediately, Jack began to protest. "Don't mess up me hair, Zora!" he pleaded, swatting her hands away. "It's taken me quite a while to get it how I want it."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Jack," Zora muttered, ignoring his hands to remove his braids and his beads, and try to work her fingers through the dreadlocks. "You are worse than women when it comes to hair… honestly. I swear to you on everything held sacred in the world that I will put your hair back exactly as you had it. Only shinier and with a cleaner aroma."

"Are ye insinuating, dear lady, that me hair smells bad?" Jack asked, no longer struggling. Let her have her way for now, he thought, as long as she promised to fix it; having the bait of a bottle of rum at the end of the night helped a great deal, too.

Zora smirked, tilted his head back so she could look down in his eyes, and returned, "Manure does have more fans of its scent than does your hair, darling. 'Tis not the turn-on you have let yourself believe."

"And here I thought it was my insatiable appetites that drove the women away," Jack returned with a smirk, then winced when her fingers combed through a rather tough knot. "Easy, love. Tha's all still attached to the head."

She laughed, moved his hair aside to gently kiss the back of his neck a few times before whispering in his ear, "I think I shall keep to myself the fact that the famous pirate is really a big baby." Jack cupped some water in his hands, and threw it at her in retaliation.

Several minutes later, Jack's hair was washed, combed, and then returned to its usual look sans dreadlocks; every bead, every braid, every accessory he managed to stick in his mess of hair was back where it belonged. Gazing into a hand-held mirror, Jack assessed her work, nodding slightly. "Not bad, Zora," he commented. "Not bad at all." He handed her the mirror after giving her a side glance, then cleared his throat, as if the matter of his hair really was the most important conversation they'd ever have. "It's going to take me some time to get those dreadlocks back, ye know, but other than that…"

Zora managed to not roll her eyes. "You are most welcome, oh wondrous captain."

Jack grinned, his gold teeth revealed in his Cheshire cat smile. Quickly, he donned a serious look, and asked, "Now, how is it that I'm the only unfortunate soul to receive a bath here? Ye must dress up for this fancy party thing as well."

At this, Zora leaned against the side of the tub, her arms propped on the edge as she stared at Jack. "Do you really want me to show you why they make these tubs so incredibly large?" she asked.

Jack's brows furrowed as he gave her a curious look at the change of subject. "Ye mean to tell me it isn't to accommodate the rather tall men?" Before he could even finish his sentence, Zora stood up, and quickly shed her dress. Coyly smiling at her lover, she lowered herself into the tub, straddling his body, and seated herself on him comfortably, relishing in the moan that left Jack's throat as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Ah, I… I see now." His hands gripped her hips, trying as gently as he could to regulate her pace to draw this experience out for as long as possible.

---

Will glanced down at his pocket watch again, then up the staircase once more. "I swear, Jack is either really protesting, or he's snuck out the window," he said to Elizabeth. When they had left Jack and Zora to talk as they went to the kitchen, Elizabeth told Will about the meeting while shopping, and a brief overview of the history involved. Will wasn't sure it was a wise thing to ask Jack for such a grand favor, especially with him being a wanted man, but after seeing Jack trudging after Zora up the staircase several hours ago, he was bound to at least be of some assistance tonight in any sort of way. Of course, that was assuming Jack would actually go through with it.

She smiled lightly at her husband's irritation. "You have to admit, Will, it would take quite a while to clean Jack up," she returned. "They will be down soon enough, I'm-"

From the top of the staircase, Jack and Zora started to make their way down, interrupting their conversation. Zora was on Jack's arm, looking as lovely as ever in the royal blue silk dress with a half-foot of fabric trailing behind her, her golden brown tresses pinned up in curls on the crown of her head, the beads and trinkets in her hair giving the look a flavor all its own. Jack was decked out in an outfit of a white undershirt with a stiff collar, a buttoned-up-to-the-collar overcoat of a brown color, matching breeches that reached below his knee, white socks, and buckled shoes. He looked very clean as they descended the stairs, though he would have looked more impressive had he not left his hair as he usually had it, wrapped in his usual red bandana, with his beard separated into two braids… and he still had kohl smudged around his eyes.

"Well, I do say this, Jack," Will commented with a laugh as the pair reached the floor, "you can clean up only a mere tad when forced."

Jack looked down at his clothes, over to Zora, who only smiled at him, then to Will. "Aye," was all he returned.

Elizabeth had taken Zora by the arm, leading her out the front door as the men fell behind. "What did take you so long, anyhow?" she asked as casually as possible. "We agreed to meet down here a half hour ago."

Zora managed to keep her smile small as they settled into the carriage. "First, 'twas Jack's fussing, followed by the annoyance in untangling his hair," she answered. "Though after that… I showed him the fun that could be had in taking baths."

Her friend did well in silencing her laugh. "I take it Jack liked that."

Zora nodded, her grin as restrained as she could keep it. "He did, indeed. Several times."

Outside, Will was locking the door to the manor. "I suppose you had quite an experience with the whole bath idea," he stated.

Jack lazily smirked as he watched Zora settle in the carriage, and returned, "Ye have _no_ idea, boy." At the tone of insinuation in the pirate's voice, Will looked at him, then to what had his attention. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had taken the pirating pair so long in getting ready. Will simply shook his head, and led the way to the carriage. Once the two were seated inside by their ladies, the driver started toward the party.

At the Leighland's, Will and Elizabeth were the first to step down from the carriage, but before Zora could move, Jack took her arm in hand, and said seriously, "I feel like a fool already in this ridiculous outfit."

Zora smiled, and gently kissed his lips. "You look marvelous, Jack," she told him, adjusting the free ends of his bandana. "You are Jack Sparrow, captain of the _Black Pearl_, a pirate to be feared, but now, you shall show them the man you truly are." She shaped the ends of his mustache as well, gently tugged on his beard braids with a small, appealing scrunch of her nose, and finished with straightening his collar.

He narrowed his eyes as she made those adjustments, tilting his head back a bit. "Ye'll be enjoying me making a fool of meself."

"Naturally," she replied with a laugh. Jack grumbled, stepped down from the carriage, and assisted Zora down before the pair ventured into the party.

As soon as they stepped inside the large house, silence fell over everyone as all looked up at the new arrivals. Already, Jack felt out of place, and the silence caused him further unease, though the beginning of whispers did help make it worse. Now he wished he'd brought his sword and pistol…

Zora glared around them, remembering a lot of the party-goers, and not liking most of them. Let them have their gossip. She was out in public with the man she loved, and that was all Zora truly cared about now; she did regret forcing him to dress so uncomfortably. With a gentle squeeze to his lower arm, Zora indicated they could proceed further into the house. "Do not worry, love," she whispered to him as they headed in. "Tonight will be long forgotten soon enough."

"My reputation is dying very slowly," he murmured in return, faking a smile and a nodded greeting to a few people who greeted them first. "It won't be easily forgotten, Zora."

Elizabeth quickly came to them, a look of concern on her face. "Norrington is here," she hurriedly said. "He's seen you, Jack, and he's planning to make an arrest."

Jack glanced in the direction she'd come from, and indeed, there the arrogant man stood, assembling some of his men. "We can't have that, can we," Jack replied, then quickly began to look around for possible ways to exit. There were very few.

Jack hadn't the time to try one, either, as Commodore Norrington was quickly before them. "I'm quite surprised to see you show your face in Port Royal, Mister Sparrow," the Commodore stated haughtily. "Especially when you still have a meeting with the noose."

Jack narrowed his eyes, grimacing at the fact he could be facing death the next morning. "I'm surprised ye show yer face anywhere at all, Commodore," he retorted brazenly. "After all, ye lost the girl to a pirate, mate, did ye not?"

Norrington cleared his throat, slightly taken aback by the pirate's attitude. "Pleasantries have been exchanged," he said. "Time to get to business. Gentlemen, arrest him." A few men that were under Norrington's command made to move toward Jack.

"You cannot arrest him, Commodore," Zora spoke up, stepping between Jack and Norrington. She glared at him, thoroughly detesting the man though she barely knew him.

Norrington simply smirked, asking, "And why not, young miss? He's reformed? He will never be anything but a pirate. He is forever branded."

Zora replied, "You cannot because…" She was at a loss now; she hadn't thought that far ahead for an answer. She tried her hardest to not let her faltering show.

Luckily, Elizabeth came to the rescue. "Because he is here on invitation. The Leighland's offered an invitation to their daughter and her fiancé, Jack Sparrow, to attend this party. Under the pirates' code, having an invitation to a social event grants him a truce, and thus, safe passage of sorts while in Port Royal." No one in Port Royal knew the code like Elizabeth did, so no one would know it was a blatant lie.

Jack bent down to whisper in Zora's ear, "Is that _really_ in the code?"

"Shush, pirate," she whispered back. Jack straightened up, and smirked at Norrington as the Commodore fumed before heading off. "You have a good head on your shoulders, Elizabeth." She smiled at Zora, then Jack, and finally ventured into the crowd to find Will.

Jack puffed out a breath, and stated, "Well, a jolly good beginning to a rotten night, ay?"

"I apologize again, Jack," Zora said, slipping her arm through his once more. "'Twas not my place to ask such a favor of you, but while we are here, let us have a good time."

"We shall, starting right now," Jack declared, leading Zora out toward the mass of dancing couples. "I might not know how to go about this little high-society party prattle, but I do know how to have a good time." He bared his wide grin to her as they twirled through the crowd, causing Zora to laugh at his antics.

* * *

**A/N: **There, now that you've read the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me how you liked or hated it, what was wrong with it, anything you feel you should tell me... I won't bite, promise! Honest... I'll give you cookies to bite instead! 


	7. A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, no matter how much I whine and complain about wanting to. It just doesn't happen, alright? You think I'd be drinking Kool-Aid every day if I did? Psh. Heh. Anyway, I DO own Zora, the Leighlands, Malrice, and any character you don't reckognize._

**Author's Note:** Yay! People are still reading! Woot-ness! I honest-to-gods tried to update last night, but Word Perfect didn't want to open up, so I wanted to out-stubborn it. I won. Hehe. Cookies to my reviewers!

**_Brigitte: _**Glad ya liked it! And yes, Norrington wasn't _too _terribly bad - but just wait, he makes another appearance later in the story...

**_dugadugabowbow: _**Thank you! And here, you will see how their night turned out. :)

**_writerplus: _**Thank you again! And yes, I have that problem, too... of course, switch out Jack, put my hubby-man in, and I'd be there like -snap- that!

**_williz:_** Isn't she? I just thought she'd be a woman with her wits about her. :)

**_Mg-Nashisko: _**Thank you, and yes, definitely good thing. Poor Jack would've found himself in the noose again. But knowing Jack Sparrow, he would've found a way out. Here's your update!

Now, I had to edit this chapter because of lemon that I'm not sure I'm quite allowed to post... if you'd like the unedited version of this chapter, feel free to email me. Now then... onto the much-anticipated chapter 7!

_Warning: Minor sexual content._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7  
A Night to Remember**

The party continued as the night went on. As much as Jack enjoyed seeing Zora happy, it wasn't Jack's place there. He was getting antsy and annoyed. The stuffy high-society brats continued to turn their noses up and whisper around him. He was beginning to wonder if he could make a run for the Turner's house to grab his effects to arm himself and be back before being missed.

The captain stood out on the outside balcony, one that overlooked the sea as the property was located near the edge of a cliff, his coat unbuttoned completely and the undershirt unbuttoned only to his waist. He rested a foot on the low stone rail, leaning down with his arm on his knee as he watched the water below. It was the only place there Jack could get some fresh air and be slightly at peace.

"I knew I would be able to find you here," the familiar sweet voice that haunted his thoughts called out to him. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Zora striding toward him, only to slip an arm through his and kiss his clothed shoulder.

Jack smiled, then looked back out at the sea. "For people that hate the sea, they live in a bloody strange place," he commented wryly.

Zora smirked, and nodded in agreement. "My parents and I always had such an argument," she told him. "They stand by the fact that to impress, they needed to own a superb property, and only the best are located beside the sea."

"Though now we believe it was a drastic mistake," Richard Leighland said from behind them. Both Jack and Zora turned to see the Leighland's and Malrice standing in the doorway of the huge balcony, her father approaching. "It might have contributed to your strange fascinations growing up." Her mother and Malrice followed after him.

"Nothing that can be changed now, and I definitely do not regret growing up right here," Zora returned. "Jack, may I introduce my parents, Richard and Carrie Leighland, and Lieutenant Charles Malrice of the Royal Navy." She placed her arm through Jack's again as she looked back at her parents. "This is my fiancé, Captain Jack Sparrow."

Immediately, sneers crossed the men's faces and a gasp of horrified shock left Mrs. Leighland. It caused Jack to smirk, baring a gold tooth or two. "Pleasure to meet ye all, too," he muttered, not meaning a word.

"Are you serious, Zora?" Malrice demanded, then thrust a finger in Jack's direction. "He's a bloody pirate! A wanted criminal!"

"And a fine man," Zora added. "Better than most, I would say." Her bitterness at Malrice was very evident in the statement. Jack couldn't help but grin in delight at the situation. Both parents and the hand-picked suitor were discomforted. He felt loads better about being at that stuffy party.

Richard grumbled to himself before saying aloud, "A disgrace to your name and heritage, Zora. We always knew your head was full of stories and fantasy, never cemented in reality, and you ran away instead of taking your place in society. Only to return three years later as a wench on a pirate ship." Zora turned her head, not wanting to watch their expressions as her own father demeaned her. It hurt more than she was willing to admit.

Watching her, Jack couldn't stay silent any longer. "Ye might want to go easy on the girl, mate," Jack spoke up, raising a hand as if he were asking for something to be handed to him. "She may not be what ye wanted her to be, but she's a gifted woman. She has a good head about her, and puts her entire heart into what she does. She was brave enough to seek her dreams, unlike other fools I've seen. So I'd appreciate it if ye'd not try to make yourselves feel better by putting the girl down, savvy?" He started forward toward Richard, and stood before him, his eyes narrowed with their faces only inches apart. "Calling yer own daughter a wench… well, I shouldn't expect better of a man who handpicked the man to deflower his daughter when she was hardly an adult at the time."

Malrice shoved Jack away from Richard. "Watch yourself, pirate," he stated. "Or I will make sure you end up in the gallows soon enough."

"He has free passage in Port Royal," Zora said finally, putting herself between them. She had been relishing in the fact that Jack stood up for her, and thought she should protect him as well. "'Tis in the code that should a pirate be given an invitation to a social gathering, they are allowed to move about the city of the gathering freely without being arrested."

"Hang your filthy code," Malrice returned snidely. "Sparrow will hang. All the Navy will see to it."

Jack chuckled, and replied, "Oh dear boy, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Not a soul has managed to reduce me to death just yet. How many times have I escaped during my last visit here? Three, four?"

"You will eventually pay for your crimes, you disgusting pig," Carrie finally spoke up. Her voice was shaking with fear, and Richard reached out to hold his wife. "You were with them that night."

"What are ye babbling about, woman?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes as he made to look at her. He was developing a headache from this annoying meeting.

Carrie took a deep breath to calm herself, and Jack saw where Zora got that trait from finally. "On our crossing from England, twenty years ago. Your pirate ship bombarded our's, and luckily, we had some of Britain's finest swordsmen aboard to beat you filthy heathens back to your ship. A young man of twenty amongst other despicable men, trying your best to steal the pearls from my purse." Carrie shook her head, her eyes narrowed with hate. "You will hang; it's your destiny."

So now the truth was out, why Zora's parents hated the sea and especially pirates, why they never spoke about the crossing from England. Zora looked from them to Jack, realizing fate's hand in all this. A smile appeared on her mouth, soon followed by a giggle. All four turned to look at her. "Oh, how marvelous a player destiny is in this game of life," Zora stated, her crooked forefinger pressed against her lips as she continued to giggle.

"I hardly see anything funny about this, Miss Leighland," Malrice retorted. "All that I see is a pirate that needs condemning and a young lady who's disgraced her family and needs a proper punishment for doing so." He looked between the woman that had been his betrothed and the man that made his name famous from his grand escapes from death. "Disgusting pirate. I bet you took all sorts of pleasure in corrupting her pure mind."

Jack smirked, and replied, "It was hardly pure when I got there, mate. She's managed to teach the ole captain a thing or two…" Malrice was boiling with rage, but was determined to not let it show. Jack saw it plain as day, though, and rather enjoyed knowing he was unsettling the lieutenant. "It must just burn ye up that ye didn't get the chance to learn how a woman like her operates, ay? Jealous that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow stole her heart long before ye were in the picture?"

Zora watched the interaction with satisfaction; at least she knew Jack was having some real fun in annoying them, especially with the fact of deep feeling between the two pirates. However, as much as she enjoyed seeing Jack get the best of Malrice verbally, she knew a physical confrontation would be the result. She tried to head it off before anything could happen. Stepping between them once more, Zora placed a hand on Jack's chest. "Calm yourself, love," she said sweetly. "He is not worth your breath and wit." She looked over at Malrice, her hate and anger firmly on display in her features. "If you were simply a sliver of the man Jack is, Mister Malrice, you may have been worth the time to insult. You are not, and therefore, are not worth anything to us."

"If I were anything like what that miserable being is, I would hang myself and save the rest of the island the trouble," Malrice returned.

Zora took a step forward, and slapped him hard across the cheek. "Pirates have the bad reputation, but as I see it, the only one fit for a noose is you."

Malrice sneered, and countered with an even harder backhand to her face, one that sent her tumbling back.

Reacting on instinct, Jack strode forward, and landed a stiff punch to Malrice's jaw, forcing him to the ground. He turned back around, going to Zora's side, assisting her to her feet gently. "Ye alright, lass?" he asked softly, moving her hand from her cheek to see to any markings. A faint redness was apparent, but nothing else.

Zora nodded. "I believe so," she said. "Just stings."

Meanwhile, Malrice had gotten back to his feet after spitting some blood out of his mouth. He moved quickly, grabbing Jack's arm to turn him around, and aimed a punch for the pirate's temple. Jack blocked it, shoving Malrice away, and instinctively reached for his pistol. He realized a bit too late that he had no weapon on his body, and received a punch to his cheek for it. Again, Jack pushed Malrice off him, landing a good punch to the lieutenant's face. The shot turned Malrice around, unbalancing him, and sent him falling over the low stone rail of the balcony and plummeting into the sea.

The Leighland's, Zora, and Jack all rushed to the edge of the balcony to see Malrice land in the water, but not pop back up. Jack cast a side glance at Zora, and remarked, "I suppose I should be a gentleman in this situation, shouldn't I…"

Zora smirked lightly. "It will gain you more banter ammunition, to be honest," she responded.

Jack chuckled, quickly stripped off his overcoat, and dove over the balcony. He entered the sea with a large splash, and immediately started pushing himself further down into the depths. It didn't take long to find Malrice, as the lieutenant's boot was caught between some rocks. Unbuckling his foot from the boot, Jack managed to drag the bigger man to the surface, then swam toward the nearest dock.

By then, a few of the other Navy personnel were down there to pull Malrice up, leaving Jack to climb up by himself. He was halfway up when Zora appeared, immediately assisting him onto the dock. "Are you alright, love?" she asked as she stood up with him. "'Twas a long fall."

Jack smirked down at her. "There've been worse falls," he simply answered. He looked over to see her parents and the Navy personnel surrounding the shivering Malrice, his eyes wide with shock at his rescuer

Will and Elizabeth reached them. "Honestly, Jack, can you ever not play the hero?" Will asked with a grim smirk.

Jack shrugged nonchalantly, and replied, "I guess it's in my blood, mate. Can't help but rescue damsels in distress."

"I am convinced it will be the death of him yet," Zora declared with a laugh, slipping her arm around his.

"It's getting late," Elizabeth told the group. "Suppose we should head on to the manor?"

"Please, before a cold takes me life and a pretty woman doesn't get the chance," Jack said, winking at Zora.

---

The ride back to the Turner's home was calm and uneventful, though the whole ride back, Zora was bound and determined to make Jack soak in hot water to reverse the effects the drop into the cold ocean had on him. In turn, Jack protested, saying it wouldn't be the last time he'd end up in the sea, and the next time there wouldn't be any hot water to soak in; he also insisted that two baths in one night, mere hours apart, was too much a torture for any man.

Zora simply smirked as she ran a finger along his jaw line, which quickly shut Jack up about the soak.

As soon as they bid Elizabeth and Will goodnight and reached the guest bedroom, the warm bath was forgotten; Zora had given in to Jack's protests in the end. As Jack removed the wet clothing, she shuffled through the stacked clothing boxes, and found the box from the liquor store. "As promised," she said as she went toward Jack, who was sitting on the bed naked except for the bandana on his head, "one bottle of rum." She handed him the box that held the bottle and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "My thanks, darling. Enjoy your drink."

Jack opened the box's top to look the bottle over; the best rum in all the Caribbean, or at least the most expensive. Though now, the rum didn't matter. "Perhaps later," he murmured, setting the box on the nightstand where the oil lamp burned. For a few moments, he watched her take her hair down standing in front of the vanity and start brushing it out around the ornaments. Such a feminine thing that he didn't understand completely and usually it annoyed him when women did it, but when Zora did, Jack couldn't take his eyes off her.

Finally, he stood up, and walked across the room to stand directly behind her, his front pressed against her back. Zora looked back at him through the mirror, her eyes glimmering in wonder. "Let's say we save that rum for some very boring night on the _Pearl_, should there ever be one," he told her, setting his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them as he lightly brushed his lips against her ear, "and tonight, we keep each other occupied."

Zora raised an eyebrow. She wasn't adverse to his idea; on the contrary, she rather thought favorably of it, and would have shimmied out of her clothes in an instant. She was just so surprised that he'd pass up rum for her. Not that she'd let him see her surprise at the moment. "After the night you have had, captain, I thought you would have guzzled down half that bottle already," she said, putting the brush down on the vanity. "Is it not what you have been waiting the whole night for?"

"Not completely," Jack replied, a smile curving up on his lips. "Rum will keep, that I know for certain. After tonight, I believe we both need some relief, and what better way than to relieve each other, ay?" He lightly kissed her temple before softly adding, "Perhaps it's time we have a 'first time'."

Zora melted back against him, a small smile on her own mouth. "Jack, darling… we have already had a 'first time'," she returned as his fingers slowly edged down the neckline of her dress. "In your cabin, the night we met. Remember, or had the rum you were intoxicated with reduced that to simple figments of imagination?"

Jack's smile grew enough to reveal a gold tooth. "Oh, I remember that night very well," he answered, his fingers reaching the bodice of her dress. Nimbly, he began to untie and unlace it. "That was pure carnal desire being acted upon. As I recall ye telling me, first times are supposed to be unique and mind-blowing…" He pulled the cord of her dress loose, "slow and fulfilling…" He brought his hands back to her shoulders to start shifting the dress off her body, "loving and tender…" The dress fell to the carpet at her feet, draping them in a pool of royal blue silk, and Jack slowly turned her around to face him, tilting her head up by her chin to look directly into her eyes, "something ye won't ever forget. Now, we both know our real first times were hardly any of the good mentioned there; yer's was forced on the cusp of adulthood, and I can't remember anything of mine except I was fifteen and drunk. So let's say we have a real first time, one that'll redefine first times, savvy?"

Zora couldn't help but grin back at him. "Agreed." She stood on her toes to place a feather-light kiss on his lips before quickly shedding the light under shift that was all that separated her flesh from touching his.

Jack flashed gold teeth in his grinning appraisal. "Right then…" He reached out and pulled the petite woman against his body, enjoying her light gasp at the sudden movement. He brought his mouth down to her's in a fiery kiss, tongues wrestling while Jack picked Zora up by clamping her to him and walked them toward the bed. Their mouths came apart as Jack gruffly prompted, "Go on and lay down, lass." With a minor pout at being away from Jack for any span of time, Zora made herself comfortable on the large bed. The pirate captain gently let his hand stray over her body, from toe to face, before laying beside her...

Afterward, Jack laid his head on her shoulder, his hot breath against her cooling skin as he kissed the bite mark he'd left, and Zora wrapped her arms around his body as he carefully let his weight down on her. Their bodies began to calm slowly, and their breathing returned to normal just as fast. Jack tried to move, but Zora refused to let him go; she honestly didn't want to move until they could no longer breathe. Feeling Jack on top of her, inside her, all around her, it was the best feeling in the world for Zora.

Until Jack brushed his lips against her ear, nibbling on her lobe, saying, "I love ye, Miss Zora Leighland."

Better than sexual fulfillment, better than sailing on the open sea, better than simply watching Jack for hours on end… Hearing him say those words to her, ones that a notorious pirate like Captain Jack Sparrow never said, definitely surpassed everything in terms of 'best feelings'.

Zora turned her head just enough to gently capture his lips with her's. "I love you, Captain Jack Sparrow, with all I am."

Jack chuckled lightly as he finally shifted from her warm body, and laid along side her. "Well now," he said, pulling her frame tight against him, not worrying about the covers as it was a hot night and he doubted they'd get much sleep, "tha's very interesting."

Zora laughed as he pressed his lips to her hair.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it, another chapter finished and read... now, it's your turn. REVIEW, PEOPLE! 


	8. Where is Jack?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney or anything of the like. If I did, I wouldn't be praying to win the Powerball, would I? I wouldn't need to - I'd be in Hawaii with my hubby, on our honeymoon! Le sigh. I DO own Zora, the Leighlands, Malrice, and any characters that aren't familiar._

**Author's Note:** Guess what, everyone? I've been working so hard on this story lately that I've got enough to put up TWO chapters. That's right, TWO CHAPTERS! How awesome is that? Well, it is if you like the story, anyway. Speaking of, I love my reviewers.

**_Mg-Nashisko:_** Yep, Jack said 'em! Hard to believe, huh? I'm not sure if that was in-character or not, but it fit at the moment. And no, it's not the end, as you now see. Thank you for reading and continuously reviewing. It makes my day!

**_williz_**: I'm SO happy you like this story so much, thank you! It's one of the best compliments a writer can get. And yes, I love the twist of irony there - the Leighland's being robbed by a younger Jack... muahaha, how I love to laugh...

And now, chapter 8!

* * *

**  
Chapter 8  
Where is Jack?**

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, but Jack had been awake for an hour already. He spent that hour gazing down in wonder at the lady pirate cozily snuggled against his body as he let his roughened fingers travel lightly up and down her soft arm. He thought only the _Black Pearl _and the open sea could make him feel the way he felt when he watched Zora.

Her face lit up his day. Her biting retorts had him wanting to screw up just to hear her remarks, to hear her melodious laugh. Her scent intoxicated him more than rum ever could.

Will wonders never cease…

Slowly, the pirate captain shifted away from Zora's body, trying to ease out of the bed without disturbing her. A mumble issued from her, and Jack paused long enough to see that she didn't wake. Having slipped himself away from her, he swiftly and soundlessly moved the pillow he'd used to lay it against Zora, giving her something that smelled of him to cuddle with. A contented sigh left Zora as her arms wound around it.

Jack grinned, pleased with himself.

The disheveled man bound down the elaborate staircase after dressing, a grin still on his face. His enthusiastic energy sent him racing straight into a half-awake blacksmith dressed in his pajamas. "Will!" Jack greeted, quickly catching Will by the wrist to keep the young man from tumbling backward and falling. "Lovely morning, isn't it?" His hand waved animatedly toward the big bay window, where the dawn was brightly shining.

Looking a bit bug-eyed from being run into, Will managed to only nod, then yawned, covering his mouth a bit. "Sure, Jack," he returned. "Whatever you say." Once the yawn subsided, Will raised an eyebrow. It was barely after dawn, and Jack was up, and… giddy? "Have you been drinking?"

Jack smirked, and responded with, "Oh, ye've never awakened to a wondrous morning and simply thought 'today, I shall just be happy'?"

"Not this early in the morning," Will said, crossing his arms. "You are never up before noon, normally. What are you planning?"

The pirate gave Will a wounded look. "I'm not planning anything, mate. Honest."

Will smirked, and returned, "But you're a dishonest man."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, holding his hands up, but promptly shut it as he didn't have a retort. "True enough," he finally said, then grinned again. "Alright, I'll be honest with ye, boy. I want to get Zora something… special."

Here, Will simply stared at Jack like he'd lost his mind. Again. "Jack," he replied after a long pause, "do you remember what I said about the woman making you soft?" The captain only returned the stare, his hands still up in the air as he waited. Will sighed, knowing Jack wouldn't give up, especially since they'd had this discussion the day before and got nowhere. "Can't you give her something from the hold, or even Isla de Muerta?"

"No!" Jack responded vehemently, the answer startling Will with its volume. "There's a difference between giving a woman something stolen and something bought especially for her."

Will furrowed his brow, and scratched his head. That didn't sound at all like Jack, and he had to wonder what happened between the time he befriended the pirate and now. Well, he knew, of course. Zora had happened. Though he was tickled that Jack found an actual person besides himself to care about, Will also knew that a pirate couldn't let his emotions get the best of him. That was why he worried about Jack's 'falling in love' thing he had with this woman.

"Jack… there are reasons you can't just walk out into daylight in Port Royal," Will tried to reason. "Your head is wanted in a noose, for Pete's sake!"

Jack smirked slyly. "Tha's where yer assistance comes in to play, mate." Will gulped, not liking the look on the pirate's face, especially with those gold teeth gleaming at him like that.

Half an hour later, Will Turner found himself entering a jewelry shop with a cloak-covered Jack Sparrow following behind him. "This is insane," Will muttered as they stopped at a crude-looking display case. "No one will believe this act."

"Pipe down," Jack hissed lowly. "They'll believe it if ye manage to keep yer mouth shut when ye're supposed to keep it shut."

Will rolled his eyes. "Of course, 'your Majesty'," he responded sarcastically. Jack's plans were usually far-fetched, but this topped them all.

---

The light pouring in the window managed to rouse Zora from her peaceful slumber. She moaned with a smile, stretching a bit as her back arched up and her eyes opened. The soft smile on her lips disappeared when she saw that she was alone in the bed. "Jack?" she called out as she sat up, holding the sheet to her nude body; the scattered candles had long burned out, having burned practically all night and were now near-puddles of wax, and the oil lamp nearly empty. No answer came to her.

She dressed quickly in her light under shift, pulled a brush swiftly through her hair, and dashed out the door, calling for Jack. She looked through the entire manor, but she found nothing to suggest that Jack had been there at all. She returned to the staircase, and took a seat, setting her chin in her hand as a heart-aching sigh escaped her lips.

All in all, Jack's disappearance shouldn't have surprised her… but it did. She didn't think that Jack would abandon her, not after the night they'd had. He said he loved her, and it damn sure sounded like he meant it. Her brow furrowed. Did he just say it to get her to do whatever he wished? He _WAS_ a pirate, after all; pirates were strange beings in that way.

After all that the two had been through, after all the love they'd shared, would he do something so dastardly?

Tears began to crawl down her face. "If he is with some wench, I shall skin him alive," she declared in a whisper, the thought of him being with another killing her inside. She didn't understand why, after all this time, she felt like this. She knew a lot of what Jack did. He often wandered off by himself, and several times she woke alone in the bed they shared the night before. She had no reason to think that he would abandon her here; even if he were annoyed with her about the previous night, he wouldn't leave.

Yet there she sat, insides quivering and her heart dying at the thought of only being one of Jack Sparrow's many flings, even after sharing herself with him countless times in the past several months.

Elizabeth came down the staircase sometime later, lightly yawning. She remembered vaguely Will telling her he was going out, but she couldn't remember for what. Upon seeing Zora sitting near the bottom of the stairs, alone and dressed only in her under slip, the governor's daughter let that snippet of memory fade away, and began to wonder what was wrong. Seeing her friend's shoulders shake as she silently cried, her thoughts immediately jumped to places.

Sitting down beside her, Elizabeth slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders, gently asking, "What troubles you, Zora?"

Immediately, Zora began to wipe her face clear, sniffling and taking big gulps of air to stop any noises. "Nothing," she answered, managing to sound clear. She put on a smile as she looked at Elizabeth. "Nothing troubles me. I am perfectly fine."

"You cannot fool me, Zora," Elizabeth returned with a small smile. "I know the sight and sound of heartache. What is it?"

The smile faded from the lady pirate's lips. She took a breath, drew her knees up toward her chest, and set her chin on them as her arms locked around them. "I cannot find Jack."

Elizabeth blinked. She had thought it was something more serious than that. "Is that all?" Zora nodded slightly, her hair shifting around her as some of the beads clinked together. The other female smiled reassuringly. "Oh, I'm positive he's lurking around somewhere." She lightly nudged Zora and giggled discreetly, adding, "It's a wild wonder either of you are up and about already because according to the noise, sleep came late last night for you."

The jest was lost on the distraught one. "But I have checked everywhere," the disheartened woman replied, closing her eyes against her oncoming tears. She took another deep breath to steady herself. "I suppose it was only a matter of time before he would run off. He is a pirate, after all."

Elizabeth brought her friend closer in a comforting embrace. "Even pirates can surprise you," she stated. "I don't believe even Jack can be that crass, to just up and leave." Elizabeth took hold of Zora's right hand, and held it like a sister would her sibling, knowing like an older sibling that she'd have to talk about both sides of the coin. "And _if_ he has… you'll have to move on. In the least, you aren't branded, so it shall be easier for you."

Zora looked down at her bare right wrist, where many pirates she knew, including Jack, had a branded 'P' to mark them for life. She sighed once again. "Jack always told me it was best to stay unbranded," Zora told her in a soft voice, her eyes misting. "It would be most helpful in pillages and such. I would help, but if I were caught, they could not persecute me as a pirate. Sometimes, I would be the decoy, using my womanly advantages to distract guards and such men as the rest of the crew did the actual thievery." Zora sniffled, rubbing her nose against the back of her hand in an unladylike manner. "I so do desire a brand. It would mark my true status as a pirate." The tears began to slowly spill over, and her voice cracked as she added, "If he has gone, there is no hope of that now, nor for any of my other dreams."

Elizabeth sighed as well, and simply let Zora's head settle on her shoulder as the lass cried herself out, cursing on Jack's name.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter, yet another twist for the pirate couple... go read and review! 


	9. Clearing Up Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Pirates, alright? Are you happy now? My dreams are shattered... ah, who am I kidding... my dreams don't always deal with PotC... Anyway, I do own Zora, the Leighlands, Malrice, and any unrecognizable characters._

**Author's Note: **As promised, chapter 9! Read, enjoy, and please review!

* * *

**  
Chapter 9  
Clearing Up Misunderstandings**

They hadn't been browsing long before the store owner walked up to them. "Mr. Turner, may I be of assistance?" the balding man asked politely.

Will smiled, and returned, "Yes, you may. You see, sir…" He looked over his shoulder to see the cloaked Jack gazing over a few trinkets, and pulled the shopkeeper a bit away, reducing his voice to a whisper, "my friend over there… he's a bit loopy. He believes he's the King of England sometimes, but he really is a good man. He's looking for something very special to give to a wonderful woman friend of his. Do you think you can help him out while playing along?"

The keeper smiled. "You can count on me," he said, and ventured toward Jack. Politely clearing his throat to get his attention, he swept down in a bow as Jack turned unsteadily to face him. "Your Majesty, if there's anything you would like to see up close, please, let me know."

Jack smirked under the cloak, and winked at Will. He _knew_ the plan would work!

"Ye WHAT!" Jack boomed slightly as the two men made their way back to the manor near an hour later. "Ye told him I was crazy!" Will simply smirked in response. "Alright, perhaps sometimes I am, but I'm _not_ delusional! I know who I am, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and don't ye be forgetting that."

"Oh, no worries there, Jack," Will returned, laughing. "I just knew that the whole 'this is the King of England in disguise' ploy wouldn't be pulled over even a simpleton fool. Honestly, Jack, you're losing your touch."

Jack managed to look stung as he blinked at him. "I'm not losing me touch, boy. I'm simply… saving my better ideas." He placed his parcel in the pocket of his long coat.

Will smirked, and returned, "Of course." He opened the door to the manor.

Almost immediately after the two men stepped inside, a female scream sounded. "Jack Sparrow, you filthy, despicable, uncouth, two-timing, boorish-" Elizabeth was halfway across the hall after racing from the staircase before Will caught her to keep her from attacking the pirate.

Elizabeth struggled against the hold her husband had on her. Will, on the other hand, stayed firm, eying her warily. "What is the matter with you, darling?" he asked in a whisper as the long string of insults from her mouth continued.

Jack didn't look quite phased, though he was confused as to why Elizabeth seemed incredibly angry with him this time. "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, love," he returned. That managed to cause her to pause. "Now, as long as ye're silent, mind telling me why it is that I'm these things and more?"

Zora had conveniently kept herself still while the two had a confrontation, managing to keep her sob held back as she wiped her face of her tears. Now, she had to say something; she couldn't hide from him forever. She stood slowly, turning to face Jack, and coldly replied, "Because they are the truth, Mister Sparrow. They are more conservative words than what you deserve." She stormed off toward the sitting room, priding herself in not crying again.

The notorious pirate captain was stunned silent. He'd never heard that cold tone from Zora. Teasing and light, always; warm and loving, yes; annoyed and flustered, often; but never like that. Never emotionless and cold. Nevermind that she called him 'mister'.

Will and Elizabeth watched Zora barricade herself in the sitting room, then looked back at Jack simultaneously. "Are you quite satisfied with yourself, you… you… PIRATE!" Elizabeth shouted, her rage growing at her friend's obvious pain. "The woman sees herself growing old with you, but you go off and break her heart." She then violently shook off her husband's arms before heading up the stairs in a huff.

Will watched her go, then glanced at Jack again. "Just what did you do now?" he asked, then shook his head, and quickly followed after his love.

That left Jack standing alone in the foyer, still stunned silent and stationary, staring at the doors of the sitting room. Deciding that just staying where he was wouldn't give him answers, he cautiously moved toward the sitting room, moving slowly as if any moment, Zora would open the doors and throw things at him. By the time he reached the closed doors, he deemed that no such thing would happen, and entered, closing them after him again.

Zora sat hunched over in one of the chairs, arms on knees, and her face in her hands. Jack flinched as he looked at her. He hated seeing the woman in any sort of pain, and he definitely didn't know how to comfort crying females that were obviously angry with him. His fingers curled and uncurled a few times in his indecision, his eyes darting here and there, but he finally ventured toward her, slowly by each step in case she lashed out. "Zora," he called out softly, a contrast to his gruff voice, "what be the matter with ye this morning?"

"If you do not know, then you are more daft than you appear," came her muffled reply.

He stood before her now, and after a moment's further thought, he reached down, grabbed her by her wrists, and pulled her to her feet, making her look up at him with her reddened eyes. "If I'm daft when it comes to ye, and only ye, it would be a good thing, would it not?" he asked, trying to turn on the suave charm.

That only seemed to incense his lady love further. She wrestled her wrists free, shoved Jack back so that he stumbled, tripped over his own boots, and landed on his ass. He looked up, shocked that he ended up down there, but made no move to get himself up. Instead, his eyes followed the ranting figure around as she shouted at him. "'Tis NOT a good thing, you pompous pirate! It only proves that you have not the slightest idea about a woman, no matter how much you boast to your mates about your whores."

"There are no-"

Jack's protest went unheard. "We had an amazing night, Jack," she went on, tears now sliding down her cheeks, her brows furrowed as she tried to reason in her head everything she knew. "Something to 'redefine first-times', remember? Obviously not. It made naught a difference to you; I highly doubt you meant anything you said, you scoundrel. Sweet words to get me to do whatever you please. Words that had me sleeping late so you could sneak off to attend to one or more of your wenches." She took a deep breath, glaring daggers down at him; any protests on Jack's lips died at the look. It didn't matter that what she said wasn't true, but it was the fact she believed them to be true that was wrenching at his heart.

"I believed you, Jack." Her voice cracked, and she took another breath to calm herself. "I believed you loved me because I love you. Even now, as I hate your very being, I still love you."

Jack winced. The pain in those words was enough to cause him physical discomfort. Finally, he made himself stand. He had no idea where she got these insane ideas. "Tha's quite enough now, love," he stated, gradually moving toward her, his hands at waist level and ready just in case of an attack of some sort. "No sense in getting yerself all worked up for nothing."

Those seemed to be the wrong words, because the next thing he knew, he had his arms up to shield his face from the vase Zora threw at him. The vase sailed past him as her aim was bad, and it shattered on the floor. "For nothing!" she shouted as he lowered his arms and looked at the broken vase. "Emotion means nothing to you!"

Deciding caution wouldn't be prudent just then, especially with all of Elizabeth's breakable trinkets around the room, Jack strode toward the hysterical woman, and grabbed her around the middle by locking his arms, pinioning her arms to her sides with his own in the process. She struggled, jerking around, demanding loudly he release her, but his grip was too strong for her. His hat was knocked off his head due to her violent struggling, and it took a quick eye to keep it from being stepped on. "Calm yerself, darling, before ye force me to harm ye," Jack said into her ear, but still, she wouldn't stop. "Yer captain commands ye cease movement straight away."

Only then did Zora stop, letting Jack keep her pinned back against his front. His grip relaxed only minimally, and his voice remained soft. "Tha's m'lass," he soothed. "Now then, tell ole Jack what troubles ye. Why does Elizabeth tell me ye're ailed with a broken heart?"

"You were gone," she answered meekly. Now that she had been in his arms again and silent as well, she realized how irrational she had been, not to mention insecure. How stupid and maniacal she must have appeared in her tantrum! "I could not find a trace of you. I thought the worst."

Jack finally let Zora go, and turned her to face him. "But I'm here," he stated, cupping her chin between his roughened hands. "I'm here now."

Zora sniffled, nodded, and laid her hand on his, her thumb running over his skin. "So you are," she replied, "but you left without a word. I had thought you left for good. After last night, after everything that had happened yesterday…" She looked down, shaking her head a bit. "I cannot blame you for wanting to leave. You are a pirate, after all, and pirates are not known for their settling-down abilities."

Jack managed to hide his smile. The previous night had meant more to the both of them than either realized. "There'd be no reason to be leaving ye, Zora," he returned. Leaning his sun-browned forehead against her's, he added with a wicked grin, "After all, love, ye do lay down easily enough." Seeing her eyes widen and her lips tremble with the retorting scream she would eventually unleash, Jack talked quickly to redeem himself. "Just jesting, simply a joke. Ye know ye mean more to me than just that."

Her chocolate-colored eyes softened. "Sometimes I do," she agreed, "but pirates are dishonest people by nature."

Gold teeth flashed in a knowing smirk. "So they are," he stated. "Ye be a pirate yerself, lass. Remember that."

"I am," Zora returned with a slight nod. "A pirate, but always a woman first. Being a woman assures that my emotions are never embellished or made to be lies. They are the straight truth."

Jack nodded, understanding her insecurity, then made a show of stepping back, digging into a pocket of his long coat, and presented his hand to her, showing her the brown-paper wrapped parcel held in his leather-covered right palm. "My word might not always be trusted, but me heart knows the truth," Jack told her. Tentatively, Zora reached out to pluck the parcel from him, and deftly opened it, gasping at what lay in her hand.

The excess of a sparkling, thin golden chain hung on either side of her palm as a single, glistening pearl shined up from the paper wrapping. The clutch hooking the pearl to the chain had a small diamond embedded in it. The beauty it held was marvelous, and with the way it took her breath from her lungs, he knew she hadn't seen anything like it before. "Jack, 'tis… 'tis magnificent," she whispered in awe, looking up at him.

He grinned again, took the necklace from the wrapping, and stepped behind her. "Like it, then?" he replied, slipping the chain around her neck. Zora reached up to hold the pearl between her fingertips, nodding slightly as Jack fixed the clasp. "This was what I was after this morning. I rose early with the idea of adorning ye with something as splendid as ye be, a hard task to be sure, and bought it with the help of young Will from the jewelry shop. Not stolen nor swag from the _Pearl_, but bought specially for ye." He stepped around her to appraise how she looked with it, and nodded to himself. "That'll do. Not nearly the beauty ye are, love, but it serves its purpose."

Tears welled up in Zora's eyes again, but this time, from joy with a splash of guilt. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Jack smiled, and gathered her into an embrace, holding her tight against him. She pressed her face into his chest, her arms locked around his waist as he stroked her hair softly. "Are we square now, love?" he asked.

Zora giggled lightly. "Aye, we are," she answered, tilting her head back to look up at him. A sly smirk spread across his lips before they descended to engage her mouth in a kiss. It wasn't long before the kiss grew in heat and intensity, and Zora had her back pressed to the wall with Jack's hands wandering under the shift.

Minutes later, the door to the sitting room swung open, and Elizabeth strode in, startling the pirate couple, who were in all sorts of undress; Zora's shift and Jack's shirt, vest, and coat lay on the floor. She stopped short, her cheeks flaming up with a blush. "My apologies," she replied meekly, turning her eyes down to the rug while Zora quickly straightened herself out as Jack simply smirked at the obvious discomfort the sight caused the governor's daughter. Elizabeth's eyes found the shattered remains of her vase, and gained the courage to raise her eyes toward them again, the question on her risen eyebrow.

"I shall replace it, Elizabeth," Zora said quickly, stepping between the woman and her lover. "My anger took the best of me, and I tried to wound Jack with it. My aim was well off." She turned to look at Jack, saw that he was still bare-chested, and quickly scooped up his shirt and vest, mumbling obscenities under her breath as she roughly assisted him back into it; the notorious pirate simply laughed.

Elizabeth only nodded. "It's a shame you didn't hit him in the head," she remarked with the beginning of a smirk. "It might have smartened up the old man." She left the room before Jack could turn his narrowed eyes on her.

Once Elizabeth was out of the room, Jack stared down his nose at Zora, who was still straightening out his clothing as she bit her bottom lip, trying to not laugh. "Ye wouldn't have hit me in me beautiful face just to 'smarten me up' now, would ye?" he asked.

Zora simply smiled. "No," she replied, then gave him a sly look, "I would have hit you in your other head for that."

His eyes widened as she finally laughed, him trying his best to not look down to see if she had the intention to follow that thought out. After a long pause, Jack relaxed, then returned, "But how would that benefit ye, ay?" His fingers grabbed onto her waist, pulling her close to him again. "Seems to me that ye'd be without the warmth of a lover for some time."

Zora stood on her toes to leave a light kiss on his lips, and whispered, "That is when I would go find myself a _real_ man."

She used Jack's momentary shock to race from the room, giggling as she went. Jack half-smirked, and gave chase, catching her around the middle in the front foyer, swinging her around before falling to the floor. Immediately after landing, the tickling began, causing Zora to shriek with laughter as she tried her damnedest to squirm away.

Jack grinned toothily as he continued his playful torture. "I shall teach ye to insult Captain Jack Sparrow!" he declared fervently.

The next thing either of them knew, Jack was being pulled up to his feet by the back of his vest, and was thrown back toward a group of Royal Navy officers as Commodore Norrington smirked victoriously; it seemed that the maid had let the Commodore and his men in while Jack and Zora were playing. Norrington turned his smirk down toward Zora, who was slowly scooting backwards until she hit the wall, and only then did she stand. "Well, well, quite a treat," he drawled out. "Captain Jack Sparrow… and his little pirate whore." He chuckled to himself. "I think you both shall hang."

Jack gave him a deadly glare from where the officers were putting irons around his wrists. He hated that man more and more as his life wore on, but he'd ceased his struggling at Norrington's words in hopes that he would be all the Commodore would want. "She hasn't done anything, mate," he retorted. "It's me ye want, and it's me ye'll be getting, savvy?"

Before anything more was said, Elizabeth came into the foyer, drawn toward the noisy disturbance in her home. "Now what in the devil is going on here?" she demanded, narrowing her glare at Norrington as she stepped in the space between Norrington and Zora. "This is my home. That gives you no right to barge in here whenever you feel like, and-"

"You are mistaken, Mrs. Turner," Norrington returned with disgust at the name. "For you see, your home was harboring a wanted criminal. That gives me and my men every right to come in here and apprehend said man." He gave her a steely glare. "I would be forced to arrest you and your husband for harboring him, but seeing as you are under the Governor's protection, I can do nothing of the sort." With a curt nod, the officers began to drag Jack out of the manor, who went quietly but hung back to assure Zora with a haughty smirk, Norrington bringing up the rear as he closed the door before Elizabeth could even begin to mention the code.

Only when the door closed did Zora move again. She slid down the wall, then righted on her knees as she sat back on her heels, staring at the closed door with wide, brown eyes, her lips trembling. She had just stood there, silent as the Royal Navy carted her beloved off. She did absolutely nothing to stop them. Though Jack had given her one of his patent 'I'll be just fine' smirks, Zora worried for his safety.

Elizabeth turned in a huff to see her, and immediately hated Norrington even more than she had previously. She knelt down beside Zora, comfortingly rubbing her shoulder. "Don't worry, Zora," she said softly. "Jack's a smart man. He'll manage to get himself out of that sticky situation."

"I just… stood there," Zora meekly returned, raising her hand lightly toward the front door, her other hand clasped around the pearl settled on her chest.

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "I think Jack would have rather you done that than try to battle against Norrington and his men, risking your life for his." She wasn't sure about Jack's intentions when she barged in the sitting room like that and seeing that familiar smirk, but watching the two being separated by several Naval officers and Norrington and the looks exchanged, she concluded he was truly head-over-heels for Zora, and she for him.

Now, just how would Jack manage to get himself out of this one…

* * *

**A/N: **Whew, what a day for Jack and Zora, huh? Heheh, and see, Norrington DID make another appearance. But guess what - only one chapter remains... stay tuned for the exciting conclusion! And pleasepleaseplease, REVIEW! 


	10. Daring Escape!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Pirates, for the last bloody time (well, most likely not). If I did, I'd be having the time of my life with my hubby as we swim naked through our millions and millions of dollars... mm... gah, off track! ANYWAY, I DO own Zora, the Leighlands, Malrice, and any unrecognizable characters._

**Author's Note: **Here it is, my friends. The tenth and final chapter. But do not fret. The story of Captain Jack Sparrow and Zora Leighland is just beginning... I am actually writing the sequel as we speak. It may take some time to find time to write and to actually post as soon enough, I'll be heading back to Canada and my loving husband. Aww... but yes, a sequel is in the making! Hooray!

Now, I must apologize for the long time between this update and the last one. I've been undergoing some changes in my life in preparation to return home, and have had to deal with family situations at my present location as well as bad incidents that have occurred. It's easy to say that life sucks like that, but then again, destiny and Fate have a funny way with weaving one's life with misfortune when you need it least.

I want to thank **_Mg-Nashisko_** for being my faithful reviewer. I think you, my dear, are the only one left who actually likes this fic, and I must thank you with thousands of thank you's.

With my long, boring AN out of the way, on to Chapter Ten!

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
Daring Escape!**

How, indeed.

Jack sat in the little cell, glaring out between the iron bars at the two officers stationed as guards about fifty feet away. That mangy mutt wasn't around anymore with the keys; those were now attached to the belt of one of the guards. How to get those guards distracted, though…

The infamous captain was distracted first by the arrival of Lieutenant Charles Malrice. He had descended down the stairs while Jack was busy trying to formulate a plan of escape, and Jack blinked rapidly when Malrice stepped into his line of vision. "Well, well, now this is slightly ironic, isn't it," Malrice muttered with a smirk.

Jack's dark eyes narrowed. He really hated people of the Royal Navy now. They were interesting people to annoy and trick before, but now, he truly detested them. "Perhaps," he returned, "but soon enough, ye'll get what's coming to ye. Make no mistake of that, mate. I intend to watch every delicious moment of it."

Malrice sneered. "Unfortunately for you, you won't have the pleasure," he responded. "After all, you have an appointment with a noose in less than three hours. Good day, Sparrow." Malrice spat at Jack's feet, and briskly turned away, striding up the stone stairwell.

Great… only three hours to escape. "Best get to it, then," Jack mumbled to himself.

Two hours later, Jack was still locked up, his annoyance wearing his patience thin. It seemed the higher beings of the world wouldn't give him a break this time. He glared over at the officers, his kohl-lined eyes narrowed, as if trying to will them to free him. One of the guards wandered off to report the last few hour's events to the Commodore. The pirate grinned, his gold teeth flashing minutely at his luck; he nearly let himself think he had made it happen. Good thing he caught himself. "Hey, ye yellow limey bastard," Jack called out gruffly.

That got the guard's attention. The heavy-set man quickly came over, the keys attached to his belt rattling with each hurried step. "What do you want?" the guard asked snottily.

"Oh, nothing unusual, mate," the prisoner replied vaguely, shrugging his shoulders in a noncommittal way, his hands resting between the iron bars, "just this." With quick reflexes, Jack reached out, grabbed the guard by his jacket, and pulled him against the cell bars hard, smacking his skull and knocking him unconscious. The guard crumpled to the stone floor, and Jack knelt down to easily grab the keys from his belt. Standing, he moved quickly and silently as he tried a few keys until finding the right one, and unlocked his cell.

Not the finest sort of escape, but he was free, so Jack wasn't complaining.

After dropping the keys on the unconscious man, Jack grabbed his effects, putting them on quickly before bounding out the back exit. There was a guard stationed there, but Jack managed to subdue him with a well-placed slam of the door upon the poor man's head. Jack hadn't the time to think; he had to get to Zora and the _Black Pearl_ as soon as he could.

Ducking into the shadows, Jack used them as cover as he made his way back toward the Turner place.

---

Everything was packed up from the manor, and the crew of the _Black Pearl_ was now assembling where they had moored the boats in the cove. Half the crew was already aboard the ship, making it ready to head out to open sea as soon as her captain returned. Zora stood with Will and Elizabeth at the city-side mouth of the cove, watching the path for a sign of Jack. The minutes seeped by like sand through one's hand, but still, no Jack.

"I'm sure Jack's on his way," Will stated firmly, though he exchanged a worried look with Elizabeth behind Zora's back.

Elizabeth nodded, and added, "He's just being cautious, Zora." At least, he had better be. The entire Royal Navy knew of his name and face.

Zora stood silent for the moment. "I know," she softly returned finally, her mind far off. "I know." She was hoping on everything that was all that was holding Jack up.

Several more minutes slipped by, and by then, the sun was almost at its apex. Gibbs came up beside the three. "It be time for us two to go, Zora," he said gently. When she didn't take her stare off the path, he looked out to watch the path a few moments, then down at his feet. He didn't like breaking people's hearts, but they had to go before the Navy would come and find the _Pearl_. "Look, uh… ol' Jack Sparrow has us stick to the code more oft than not. Part of that code being any man that falls behind is left behind." Zora flinched slightly, but didn't let on that she was beginning to think that Jack would not come; she didn't want to believe that Jack could still be stuck in that small, damp cell at the fort.. "If Jack don't come, I'm damn sure we be meetin' up with him again sooner than you know."

Zora sighed finally, and nodded, looking away from the path with tears in her eyes. "Aye," she replied, her voice beginning to crack with emotion. "On we go, then."

Gibbs took Zora's arm gently, leading her down the cove's shallow beach, with Will and Elizabeth behind them. The Turner's exchanged another look, seeing the effect this was having on their friend. Granted, they'd only known her for a day, but it was enough to know how devastated she might be after stepping foot on the ship that brought her such deeply-felt emotions.

They were almost ready to shove off when a voice shouted, "Stop the boat! Stop the boat!"

Everyone swivelled their heads around as Captain Jack Sparrow nearly stumbled his way toward the beach. He stopped short beside the two grinning onlookers. "Thank ye for yer hospitality," he stated in a rush. "Be keeping in touch." With that, the pirate ventured to the boat, settling in the middle bench of the boat, facing Zora while Gibbs shoved the boat into the water and hopped in, taking the oars in his hands. Will and Elizabeth shouted their farewells before returning to the path that led into Port Royal.

Gibbs couldn't keep from grinning as he rowed the three of them out toward the _Black Pearl_. Zora just stared at Jack, unable to put to words everything she felt. Jack looked over his shoulder at Gibbs, then at Zora's face, and smirked. "Ye didn't think I'd let ye leave without me, did ye?" he asked with a chuckle. "Ye're not getting rid of me that easy, savvy?"

The incredulous look on her face was replaced by a sly smile as Zora took in the disheveled appearance of the captain. "We only figured you were a bit too busy with your whores to remember that you have a ship to command," she replied in a teasing tone. "We thought you would like to stay behind with them instead of sailing out to the open sea."

Jack gave her a look of mild and playful scolding with his kohl-lined eyes. "Zora, ye know me better than that," he said airily. "I'd rather be on my ship and out on the ocean than in some woman's infested bed. As much fun as that is, to be sure."

"Why, Captain Jack Sparrow," Zora returned, acting miffed. "I do not believe I shall ever speak to you again."

The pirate grinned at her, his golden teeth glinting in the sun. "Oh, ye shall, love," he responded, running his fingers over his beard braids. "Ye shall because I know how it sets yer heart racing just to look at me, not to mention talk to me." The sentence was accompanied by one of his more charming winks.

Not much time later, the three of them were aboard the _Pearl_, and Jack took to giving his crew the order to pull up anchor and start off after donning his hat and coat. By sunset, they were well on their way. Zora had just finished helping tie up some loose ropes before finally deciding to let her curiosity get the better of her. She approached Jack as he was comparing his compass to one of his maps. "Captain," she called out softly to alert him to her presence.

Jack wrinkled his nose and narrowed his eyes slightly before closing the compass, then stood straight and smiled at Zora. "Miss Leighland, I thought ye said ye'd never speak to me again."

She shrugged a shoulder, and retorted, "I confess, you were right. I cannot possibly live a moment without speaking to such an incredible scoundrel." A smirk settled on her lips.

At that, Jack's smile grew wider. "What is it that ye want to know, love?" he asked, guiding her by the elbow toward the starboard side.

She rested her arms on the railing before looking up at him. "You scared me, Jack," she stated in a near-whisper. "I almost thought you had truly gotten yourself too deep that time. I just wish to know… what took you so long?" She turned her head to stare at him, her brown eyes penetrating through his like sharp daggers, searching for the truth.

He tilted his head back to look down his nose at her, half-smirked, and answered, "The whores. They bloody well couldn't keep their hands off me." Zora scoffed, and turned her attention to the ocean water below. Jack smiled, reached over to take her chin in his calloused hand, and turned her face toward him again. "My apologies, love. Ye know I don't need them any longer." At seeing her faint blush, he chuckled, then finally answered truthfully, "The shadows weren't as abundant as necessary to cross from the fort to the path, so I had to take a longer alternative route. I did not mean to worry ye, lass."

Zora shook her head slightly to herself, gently adjusted his tri-cornered hat on his head, then wrapped her arms around his waist. "As long as you are safe and sound here upon your ship, all is well," she declared, smiling to herself as she breathed in his scent.

"Indeed it is." Jack let one hand run over her soft hair as the other strayed to his pocket, his fingers coming in contact with the smooth bands he'd purchased on the 'alternative route'. Soon enough, he would tell her the complete truth…

But that is another tale.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it, folks! _Stop in Port Royal _is now complete... now, do us a favor, and review! Tell me what you think of the story as a whole, and whether or not I should post any sequels that my mind can conjure up. If I get enough replies, you can look for the first chapter of the sequel within the next month or so.

Until next time, happy pirate dreams!


End file.
